Original
by ModestoChica
Summary: He shot pool, he drank beer straight from the bottle, he beat people down and he sexed me up. It was pure and simple.
1. Chapter 1

**ORIGINAL**

A blond-haired blue-eyed substitute…

It keeps playing in my head the entire time he's berating me for my "do over" with Sonny in the back of the limo. He has a right to be mad, I give him that. I am, after all, his wife and he's…

"Your blue-eyed blond-haired substitute," my conscience finishes for me oh so smugly.

Jax stops ranting for a moment and I suppose he's waiting for me to say something but for the life of me…I have no idea what he said that I'm supposed to respond too. I am so damn irrational sometimes it amazes me. Because what I truly want to say, what I'm dying to say, I can't. Because what I want to do is ask him why in the hell he's so pissed off about my tryst with Sonny. Hell in my mind if anyone has the right to be pissed at me it's…

"Your blond-haired blue-eyed original." My conscience offers up graciously.

"Carly, won't you even bother to deny it?" Jax asks utterly dumbfounded.

I scramble and take a safe approach. "Why? Whatever I say you won't believe me anyway. We both know where this is going Jax. Your bags are probably still packed from the last time you left me. I'm sure Brenda is waiting so why don't you just leave?"

His jaw drops. "You're throwing me out?"

"I decided to try something new for a change." I shrugged suddenly feeling better but at the same time feeling like crap, if that's possible. "My biggest fear is being abandoned and I thought you would be the one I could trust not to leave but you've left, Jax. Over and over again you've left and I've begged, stunted and clawed my way back into your life and bed and I'm tired. Yes I made a mistake with Sonny. I was overwhelmed with grief. I felt I'd made a mistake taking Michael to that place and I wanted to go back and get him. I LOST IT in the back of the limo and Sonny was there. He calmed me and he cried with me and somewhere in there we made a colossally stupid mistake. I regret it, he regrets it. I apologize for it but that's where it ends. I'm not going to beg just to have you walk out the door anyway."

He lifts his chin. "Then I guess there's nothing more for us to say."

"Yes there is." I walk closer to him and kiss him softly on those beautiful lips. "Goodbye Jax."

He lingers for a moment before drawing away. "Goodbye Carly."

Once he's gone I collapse. It may have been the right thing to do but now I find myself back where I always seem to be…alone. I don't do alone very well. I never have. As much as Laney tried to drill that "independent woman I don't need a man" anthem into my head I kept coming back to the conclusion she obviously hasn't experienced the exquisite delight of having a man like Jason Morgan in her bed. I mean don't get me wrong I'm all for women lib but there are some things a woman just can't do for herself despite the advancement of modern technology. I don't mean sex either. Get your mind out the gutter.

Jason Morgan, my best friend, one time lover, lifelong crush, protector, my greatest confidant. He has my back. I don't doubt that. I love my children, I'm crazy about junk food and Jason has my back. Three things I know like I know the sun will rise and fall.

The only thing I would change about him is his taste in women, present company excluded. I honestly think I'm the only thing in his life he's ever chosen for himself. Smug I know but true. We met when he was just learning who he was. He didn't know right and wrong, good or bad. He just knew what he liked and didn't like and when he saw me…he liked. He liked a lot and he had me…a lot. Those nights and mornings we spent at Jake's is probably the only time I've seen Jason just be…Jason. He shot pool, he drank beer straight from the bottle, he beat people down and he sexed me up. It was pure and simple.

There was no Sonny controlling him. There was no Robin "educating" him. Hell if they knew him at all they'd have known he could figure things out on his own; his version, not everyone else's. Jason had it right back then. Life was simple and sometimes simple is best.

"Ah well." I stretch a little as I stand. "Spilt milk under the bridge because everything went the way it went and that opened the door for little Lizzie." I head upstairs to change then stop to tell Mercedes I'm heading out.

"Is everything okay Carly?" Mercedes eyes the woman cautiously having heard most of the fight between Mr. and Mrs. Jacks.

I smile at her sadly. It's time like these when not having Leticia to talk to really hits home. Mercedes has been great and Morgan loves her but Leticia was family. She'd been with me from the beginning and with Michael even longer. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Leticia had been home when Kate came to take Michael but I quickly stop myself from that line of thinking. It's wasted time.

I simply say, "It will be." I kiss Morgan on his sleeping head and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I'm just racking the balls when I get an unexpected visitor. He obviously had me followed because there is no way in hell he could possibly know I'd be here. I haven't been in Jake's for months. I stand upright slowly and flash him a polite smile although I'm a little nervous.

"Mr. Karpov."

He smiles back with a slight leer. "Andrei, please."

"Andrei." I concede. "What brings you to a place like this?"

He moves closer to me. "I had business in the area when it was my extreme pleasure to see you entering this…establishment."

"Came in just to see me?" I smile flirtatiously. "I'm flattered."

He touches my arm lightly and I try not to cringe. "Our previous attempt to be…social…was interrupted by the very untimely arrival of Mr. Morgan. I've often wondered what could have been had he not intruded. I'm not a man who deals in what if's Mrs. Jacks. I would like to spend time with you. I find you quite intriguing."

"I'm sure and for the record my name is Spencer. Ms Spencer." I step away slightly with a mild glare.

His smile grows in size. "Ah so you and Mr. Jacks were unable to come to a reconciliation. I hope I was not the cause…"

I can't help it. I start to laugh and Carlybabes pops out full force. "Oh honey you are so far from the reason you ain't even a blip on the radar."

He frowns and his eyes darken. "I'm not a man of mockery Ms. Spencer."

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention." I back peddle slightly. "But I must say as sincere as your request sounded I'm afraid I have to decline. You strike me as the type of man who likes to break his toys when he's done playing with them and I have no desire to be broken."

He reaches out to tuck my hair behind my ear and I stiffen. He lets his hand drop slowly. "I assure you my intentions are purely honorable. You have nothing to fear from me."

"I told you once before Carly is off limits." Jason's cold voice penetrates the air.

I catch Coleman's eye and realize he must have called in the cavalry. I don't know why that pisses me off but it does. I can handle this guy just fine. Hell I've handled mobbed up men most of my adult life. Jason, Sonny and Lorenzo are just the tip of the iceberg.

I'm about to say just that when I notice Jason's eyes. He has the death glare. I know that glare. It's the "someone is going to die before the night is over" glare. That's my Jason. My protector. I move away from Karpov and stand alongside Jason. That one simple act makes my choice crystal clear. Not that it was any real choice to be made. Jason doesn't blink because he knows it too. Come hell or high water, blond or brunette; it is me and Jason against the world.

Karpov looks between us and after a small smile and slight nod towards me he exits. I walk away from Jason and pick up my pool cue.

"You didn't have to interfere you know." I shoot at him as I line up for the break. "I was handling him fine on my own."

His hand on the ball prevents my break. I look up and blink. The death glare is still there. He can't really be mad at me, can he? I didn't even do anything this time damn it.

"Upstairs now!" He orders through clenched teeth. His jaw muscle is jumping and I can see its taking all his restraint not to start yelling at me right there.

I lay the cue on the table, look him up and down and walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

He catches up with me outside and steers my steps to his SUV. It feels weird climbing into it. It just reminds me of how much things have changed. Jakes and motorcycle just went hand in hand back in the day. Oh well.

I wait for him to speak because I'll be damned if I'm going to first.

"What are you so pissed about?" Damn it.

He stares at me as he starts the engine but he doesn't speak. His damn eyes are so cold I shiver.

"Jase, what's wrong?" I try again feeling something bordering on desperation boiling in my stomach. He's been mad at me a thousand times but this is…different.

He stomps on the gas and just like that we're racing down the street then onto the freeway. He doesn't speak to me. I try to get him to talk but all I get is this damn silence and the sight of the muscle in his jaw jumping.

We come to a screeching halt and he shuts down the engine and climbs out without saying a word to me. I follow him into the unfamiliar house slowly. Jason would never hurt me, I know that, but then again I never thought I'd get the death glare either.

He's pacing when I enter. I perch on arm of the couch and just watch him. He's muttering to himself which is also unlike Jason. Bridge of nose pinches, headaches, and exasperated sighs; that's the Jason I know and love.

I can't take it anymore. I walk behind him and touch his back lightly. His entire body hardens under my touch. "Jase…talk to me."

"Talk to you?" He turns towards me and I see it. Jason is fighting mad. His eyes are shooting sparks and there is heat radiating from his skin. "What good does talking to you do huh? You will always do what you want to do and I will always come to the rescue. It's just who you are. It's who I am."

"So what's the problem?" I try to joke and lighten the mood but it falls flat.

He looks ready to rip my head off my shoulders. "The problem is it doesn't STOP. What happens when I can't come to the rescue Carly? What happens if…"

"You'll always save me Jase." I whisper looking down at my hands.

That did it. He explodes. "Like I was able to save Michael? Like I save Jake by giving him up? Like I save Morgan by staying away from him? Is that how I'm going to save you Carly? Cause if I thought walking away from you would save you I'd do it in a heartbeat but I know it won't. You'll still run head long into trouble and the only thing that would change is I wouldn't know in time to rescue you. I asked you to do ONE thing. Stay away from Karpov. That's all I asked you to do!"

"I didn't invite him to Jake's." I scream back at him. "He just showed up. What was I supposed to do? Tase him?"

He throws his hands in the air. "Walk away. How hard is it to walk away?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? You're good at it." I shoot at him nastily.

He takes a step forward and I take one back. Like I said…I don't think Jason would ever lay a hand on me but I've been wrong before. Better safe than sorry.

He invades my space so we're nose to nose. "If I'm good at it it's because of you."

"Because of me?" I glare at him. "I have never walked away from you."

He laughs and it's dark. "No, you just made sure you did the one thing that would force me too."

"Hold up!" Any other day I would've been filled with guilt at the betrayal I caused when I slept with Sonny all those years ago but today? Pffft. "I messed up big time but you chose to walk away. I didn't force you. I turned stalker trying to get you to forgive me but then I gave you space and you left. I didn't even KNOW you were leaving."

"How could I stay?" He shouts. "You chose the one thing you knew would hurt me and you pulled the trigger. You killed me Carly."

I shove him. I can't help it. He's just too damn close and…too damn close. I know I killed him. Not Robin, hell not even Sonny, it was me. The person he trusted with his life. The person he trusted to have his back. The person he couldn't trust with his heart.

He grabs my wrists and pins me to the wall. "Look at me. Look at what you did!" His face is open for the first time in years and I see it. I see it all. Everything he's been trying to hide from me all these years.

I try to turn away from it but he won't let me. He makes me see it all in those gorgeous, furious, baby blue eyes. My blond-haired blue-eyed original is still…broken.

He lets my arms drop but we never break eye contact. He reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and I catch his hand before he can make contact. Much as I love Jason, I don't want him to touch me right now. Much as I love Jason…I'm monumentally pissed off at him.

"You fucking coward." I hiss at him as I take a step forward. Now he's the one taking a step back. "Years Jason; you've made us waste YEARS! For what?"

He stops backing up and looks at me with pure disbelief. "Years I've made us waste? You were the one so fucking in love with my best friend Carly. You were the one walking around trying to have babies for everybody but…" He bites it off and winces when he realizes what he said.

"For everybody but who? You?" I smile saucily. "Is that the problem Jason? You mad Sonny and Jax got a shot at what you wanted for yourself but was too chicken shit to tell me? Well I'm right here baby. Take your best shot." I give him my best sex face.

My buttons hit the floor with distinct pings. How he managed to rip my shirt and bra off at the same time I will never know but he did it. I stand up straighter in front of him exposed from the waist up. I'm not modest. I never have been. Even as a child I liked to streak around the house. When I actually had something to show off it got worse.

I'm not ready. I thought I was ready but I'm NOT ready. I've dreamed of sex with Jason. I remember every freaking detail of his body, touch, and taste. I've fiend for it like a crack head for years but I'm NOT ready. I dared him cause well…I always hit on him. I never thought he'd go for it but the wicked grin on Jason's face when he looks at my body tells me I'm in for a world of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Are you okay Carly?" Marty questions the next day.

I wave away his concern as I fight the blush creeping up my neck. I know I'm moving a little slower today than normal. Hell my legs gave out the second I tried to stand this morning. Saying Jason is rough in bed is an understatement. The man is a true savage and I was not prepared. More than happy but definitely not prepared to play Jane to his Tarzan.

Believe me I get it better than anybody why little Lizzie is still swinging from the vine. The thought makes me sick but trust I get it. The man has skills and the cocky bastard knows it. After the ninth round the shit eating grin on his face started to piss me off but I couldn't have stopped if I wanted too.

I take a seat at the bar and blindly study the agenda for today. I can't focus. All I see is passion filled blue eyes staring at me like I'm his last meal. The thing is…I don't know what happened. I don't know what changed in our relationship. I know he was pissed at the thing with Karpov and I guess seeing us together brought up feelings about me and Sonny? I don't know.

We didn't talk about it either. He got up. He cooked. We ate. He drove me home. I started to get out the car. He grabbed me, kissed me hard, felt me up and told me he'd see me later then he drove off before I could form a sensible reply. Confusing? Yes. Wanted? Hell yes.

"We meet again Ms. Spencer."

I blink and look up. Andrei Karpov is standing next to my chair with an amused smile on his face. I toss my hair behind my shoulder and meet his gaze head on.

"I think it would be better if we didn't speak again Mr. Karpov." I state firmly. "My staff is more than adequate enough to field any request you may have."

His demeanor changes slightly and he clasps his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid my request is of a personal nature. I am in need of a companion for dinner; a certain beauty that happens to own this very hotel, in fact."

"I'm flattered, truly, but I'm not interested." I stand abruptly expecting him to move but he doesn't and we end up in much closer proximity than I would like.

He places his hands on either side of the bar completely invading my space. "I am not a very patient man Ms. Spencer. I will play your American game for the time being but I will have you in the end." He kisses me on the cheek.

I feel a burn where he kissed me and shiver. Something about Andrei gives me the creeps. He wants to get me in bed, I know that, but there's something else and that's the part that has me tied in knots. I try to shake it off but as I take a step away from him I feel eyes on me. I know that feeling and I don't have to look up to know who's watching me. I'm surprised I didn't feel it the second he walked in.

I catch Jason's eye but he's no longer looking at me. He's staring at Andrei and he has the death glare again. I bite my lip as I look between the two men. Deciding to defuse the situation I stroll over to Jason and give him a quick hug.

"Hey you." I whisper into his ear.

He doesn't take his eyes off Andrei as he hugs me and whispers in my ear, "hey you back." He watches Andrei exit the lobby and lets me go. "Did he hurt you?"

"Jason, no." I try to shake off the unease Andrei caused. "It was the usual. He wants me. He's going to have me. It's not a big deal."

He kisses me lightly on the opposite cheek. "Come by the penthouse later on. We need to talk."

"Okay." I frown in confusion. "Is that why you came to see me?"

He grins. "No but something came up. Meet me at 7?"

"Of course." I'm still confused but oh well.

The sun is setting when I leave the hotel. I decided earlier I would take a quick drive to Shadybrook to visit Lulu before heading over to Jason's. I'm just getting into the backseat of the limo when I hear it. The sound rattles the windows of the Metro Court. Fear constricts my breathing. The blast came from the direction of the warehouse district. My only thought is Jason.

When I arrive at the docks I realize the fire is raging from a different section of the warehouse district. Pier 52 to be exact; the same district I ended up when I took the drive with Karpov that first night. The same district we were shot at while I was "snooping" through Karpov's shipment. I know what happened, I know who did it and I know why.

I climb back into the car and order my driver to take me directly to the penthouse. Once I'm there I let myself in. Spinelli and Maxi Jones are hanging out on the couch when I walk in. He immediately jumps up and tries to explain that "Stone Cold" wasn't home.

I smile. I like this kid. I can't help it. He talks weird and he's a bit hyper but it's clear he adores Jason and that's enough for me.

"It's okay Spinelli. Jason asked me to meet him here." I take a seat on the couch but quickly stand and head for the pool table. Knowing what Jason has done and why has me nervous. I need to do something with my hands.

A whispered conversation between Maxie and Spinelli catches my attention. It's hard to miss. I don't think Maxie can whisper to save her life. I definitely heard the words Jason and Slavic Seductress.

"Excuse me?" I sit the cue down with a thud.

Maxie quickly grabs Spinelli's arm. "Um nothing. You know how Spinelli likes to ramble on and on and its kinda like me when I'm nervous only he does it whether he's nervous or not which when you really think about it probably isn't as adorable to most people as it is to me but then most people don't get Spinelli like I do which is probably why he's turned out to be the best friend I've ever had and…"

"Stop." I hold up a hand. I know what she's doing and I'm not about to be fooled. I gesture to Spinelli. "You, spill it."

"I was merely imparting to Maximista that the Slavic Seductresses attempts to seduce Stone Cold has given me cause to believe he may fall into the dark side since his romantic entanglement with the Fair Elizabeth…" Spinelli starts to ramble.

I grab him and he squirms under the pressure of my hands. "Focus Spinelli. Who is the Slavic Seductress and what do you mean she tried to seduce Jason?"

"Stop manhandling him Carly." Maxie rushes to protect him. "Sasha, Karpov's attorney has the hots for Jason and Spinelli is just worried Jason's gonna jump her bones or something. Now let him go." She pries him out of my grasp and inspects him for damage. "Poor baby, are you okay? Nice going Carly."

"While the Jackal enjoys your attention I must protest that I am not as fragile as the Maximista would like me to appear. I surely can withstand the pressure of the Valkyrie's strong yet beautiful hands."

I tune out then and start envisioning Jason being groped by that blonde hussy. If she thinks she's getting her hands on my man…whoa slow down girl. Technically Jason is not your man.

Jason walks through the door. I glare at him. Maxie looks back and forth before grabbing Spinelli and pulling him towards the door.

"Spinelli and I will be leaving now."

Spinelli tries to stop her. "Perhaps Stone Cold would like…"

"Spinelli, go with Maxie." Jason doesn't take his eyes off me.

Spinelli stands there staring at "Stone Cold" then at me. Maxie gives an exasperated sigh and whispers something into his ear. A look of confusion then clarity slides across his face and he gives an embarrassed grin before removing himself from the apartment.

"You're early." He takes off his jacket and tosses it on the nearby chair.

I fold my arms across my chest and continue my glare. "If the Slavic Seductress wasn't inside that warehouse Morgan we're gonna have a big problem."

"Sasha Donev is no concern to us." Jason starts towards me with a distinct gleam in his eyes.

I back up slightly, "According to Spinelli she's trying to drag you into her bed and down the slippery slope of the dark side."

He traps me against the pool table. "I slid toward the dark side years ago Carly."

"Is Karpov…gone?" I ask quietly.

Jason's silent for a moment. He leans down and trails his tongue down the side of my neck and back up to my ear. "He never should've touched you. I warned him."

"I could handle Karpov, Jase." I close my eyes at the contact.

He lifts my shirt over my head with ease. "He scared you. I saw it. He had to go."

It takes all my willpower to stop his hands from lifting my skirt. "You said we needed to talk."

"Talk later." He murmurs against my neck.

I struggle to get loose from his embrace. "What are we doing here, Jase?"

"I'm trying to give us a daughter." He laughs as he watches me walk towards the window. I can read his thoughts and flip him off. Yes he's the reason I'm walking funny but damn it he doesn't have to laugh about it.

"Just like that huh?" I shake my head. "You've spent years telling me we're nothing more than friends and suddenly you're trying to have a baby with me? What the hell Jase?"

He runs a hand over his head. "I don't want to do this now Carly."

"We need to. We can have sex. You know I can't deny you. I just need to know why." I'm not ashamed. My body is his. It always has been.

He takes a seat on the edge of the pool table. "I saw Elizabeth."

I tense at her name but I try to remain neutral. "Okay…"

"She wants me back. She doesn't want me to claim Jake but she wants back in my bed. She's willing to sneak around and pretend to the rest of the world that we're nothing to each other." He picks up my hand and traces circles in my palm. "She kissed me and she told me she loves me. She meant it. I know that."

"So why don't you do it?" I ask around the lump in my throat. I would hate it but if Lizzie can make him happy then I'll deal with it.

He gives a half grin. I'm trying and he can see it. "Because of you."

"Because of me?"

He pulls me to stand between his legs. "Yes because of you. Because you're loud, you're obnoxious, you're dangerous and you would never, ever, deny me to anyone."

"Of course not." And I wouldn't. I'd be proud to have Jason Morgan as my man and to hell with anyone who thought there was something wrong with it. I trust Jason to keep me safe. I trust him to protect my boys. I know he never would've made the mistake that Sonny did.

He kisses me lightly. "I know. You love me no holds barred."

"We know how I feel about you Jason." I draw back to look at him. "The question is how do you feel about me? Why are you ready to be with me now when you've fought it for so long?"

He pulls me back. "Karpov wanted you. It was just another man walking into our lives and trying to take my woman like he had the right. Because he didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" I frown in confusion.

He tugs on my chin so I'll stop biting my lip. "He didn't know you belong to me."

"But I don't?" Jason is making no sense.

He kisses me again this time with blatant possession. "Don't you?"

It's not the declaration of love I wanted but for right now…it'll do.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Jason, can we talk?" Elizabeth approaches our table hesitantly.

I roll my eyes but don't speak. Jason pats my hand reassuringly as he stands. He follows her outside and I steam. We were finally discussing where this…thing…we've been doing for the past month is going and she just has to come and ruin it. And Jason…he just had to go outside huh? What are they talking about that I can't hear?

I see Jason gesturing towards the door and I wish I could be a fly on the wall. He's tense; I can see that. Elizabeth is gesturing towards the door then she reaches up to touch his face. That's it. I'm on my feet and out the door. She's the mother of his son but I've been the woman having my back broke for the last 38 days and nights straight. I have rights damn it. Wait is that right? I do the math quickly. Yep, 38 days and counting. We've had sex every damn day. There is something missing in that picture.

Jason and Lizzie are staring at me but I'm too distracted by my discovery to notice. Jason touches my arm lightly. "Carly? You okay?"

"What?" I shake out of my haze. "Yeah I'm fine."

Elizabeth purses her overly lip glossed lips. "Can you excuse us?"

"No." I barely look at her. "Jason, I need to go."

He nods. "Okay. Elizabeth, I have to go."

"But Jason…"

He shakes his head. "I don't want to keep hurting you Elizabeth. If Jake needs anything…call me. Outside of that, we have nothing to talk about."

I take his hand. I can't help it. He squeezes my hand reassuringly. Liz looks down at our clasped hands and realization dawns on her face.

"You and Carly are…" She whispers sadly as tears appear in her eyes.

Jason looks down at me and a smile crosses his lips. "Yes, we are."

"I don't understand." She says quietly. "How can it be too dangerous for me but okay for Carly?"

I can see the pain in her eyes and as much as I want to flaunt our relationship in her face, I don't. I know what it's like to watch Jason with someone else and while I've been on the receiving end of her taunting, I won't rub it in. I'm better than that. Jason makes me better than that.

Jason tucks me under his arm and kisses the top of my head. "Carly has always been a part of my life. She knows the danger and she makes the choice to be with me."

"I accepted it too. You wouldn't let me." She protests.

Jason shakes his head. "It would have been pointless for you to place yourself in jeopardy for nothing."

"Not for nothing." She cries. "It would be for us, our family."

Jason squeezes my waist. "I love Jake but we were never a family Elizabeth. Carly and I have been a family for years, you know that."

"She hurt you. I was there. I helped you heal." She glares at me. "We helped each other heal. We fell in love."

I tense up. "We know all the shitty things we've done to each other over the years Lizzie. We've forgiven and moved on. You should try it." Jason presses a soothing kiss to my temple.

"Jason…"

Jason has had enough. "You asked for closure that day at the loft. I thought I gave it to you. I'll say it again. We can't be together. Move on with your life and find someone else to love."

"Do you love her or are you just sleeping together?" Liz looks at me with loathing but I'm curios to hear the answer to her question.

Jason frowns. "Who I love and who I sleep with is none of your business." Liz smirks at me and Jason sees it. His expression turns hard. "But for the record, yes I love her. I've always loved her and I know I always will."

"Let's go home." I take his hand and lead him away from a crying Liz.

"Are you okay?" I ask as we ride back to my place.

He squeezes my hand which he's kept a grip on since we left Liz at Kelly's. "I'm good. It's about time Elizabeth moved on. I can't make her happy and I know she can't make me happy."

"Hmmmm." I murmur. "Can anyone make you happy, Jase?" I'm partly teasing but I really want to know.

He smiles to himself. "It's funny. The person who makes me craziest is also the person that makes me happy. I guess she just has that talent."

"Talent?" I laugh. "That's a new word for it."

He laughs. "I've decided the best approach is acceptance."

"So does that mean you'll stop talking me down from my brilliant plans?" I tease.

He laughs loudly. "No."

"Didn't think so." I kiss his cheek. Gawd, I feel like a giddy school girl with this man. It's like I'm sixteen again in love with the high school quarterback. Only this time I don't have to crush from a distance. Jason is here and he's mine.

We arrive and run straight upstairs. Jason lifts me up at the door and we crash inside wrapped around each other. "What time does Morgan get back?"

"He's staying the night with Bobbie." I reply breathlessly as I try unsuccessfully to get his shirt and pants off at the same time. It's like I can't get enough of him.

He stops my hands and sheds his clothes with deliberate slowness until I give a very unlady like growl of frustration. He laughs and strips quickly. I flip him off and he smirks.

"I'm ready when you are."

I laugh as we land on the bed. "You know I think your sense of humor has gotten seriously warped over the years."

"I'm just happy." He admits quietly. "I've fought this for so long. I've tried to do the right thing for everyone else without allowing myself to do what was right for me all these years and it feels good to break free. I'm free Carly and I'm doing what I want to do. I'm able to claim my woman like I've wanted to all these years. I have the business and its prospering more than ever."

I kiss his chest. "I knew it would. I had no doubt you'd be better at running the business than Sonny could ever be. He's too emotional and hot headed for a cold blooded business. Not saying you're cold blooded but you know when to show emotion and when to use logic."

"It's okay." He strokes my hair. "In a way, I am cold blooded. Things are black and white for me when it comes to this business."

I stay quiet for a moment before I say, "I know the only reason you took it from Sonny was because of me and the boys. Sometimes I wonder if I'm gonna get you killed Jason."

"I took it because Sonny was gonna get us all killed. He was becoming reckless and making dangerous choices on a daily basis." He lifts my chin. "You didn't force me to do anything Carly. I wanted you and the boys away from him but it wasn't my sole reason for doing what I did."

I bite my lip as I study his face. "Do you want out?"

"No." He admits quietly.

I nod and resume my position on his chest. "Okay."

He rolls us over so he's on top of me. "Do you want out?"

"I trust you to keep us safe and I trust you to know when you can't and to get us out of harm's way." I reach up and trace his lip lightly.

He bites my finger with a small smile. "I love you."

"I know." I wink at him. "I love you too."

After he's conked out next to me I slide from under his arm and creep into the bathroom. Taking the small box from the medicine cabinet I hold it in my hands and contemplate how it'll change things. He says he wants us to have a child but saying it and it actually becoming true are two totally different things.

"Just take the test Caroline." I mutter as I open the box. "What ifs later."

It doesn't take five minutes. I see the digital pregnant sign instantly. A grin busts out across my face and I have to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I'm pregnant…with Jason's baby. After all these years I never thought…I have to go. There's one person I want to share the news with and it can't wait.

It's a long drive and I kick myself for not waking Jason before I left. Hopefully he'll be sleep when I get back but somehow I doubt it. I just…I couldn't wait.

I walk into his room and take a seat next to the bed. I reach out and ruffle his red hair…my baby.

"Guess what Mr. Man? You're gonna be a big brother again." I whisper as tears run down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

When I return I'm relieved to see Jason still sound asleep in my bed. I shed my coat quickly and climb into bed next to him. He surprises me when he kisses the back of my neck.

"How's Michael?" He asks quietly.

I sigh. I should've known. "There's no change. I just…needed to see my baby." The tears flow over and I can't help it. Jason just gathers me in his arms and lets me cry until I have no tears left. When I look up I see the tears streaming down his face. I cling to him and let him draw the strength from me that he so freely gives.

When we're both cried out and red eyed, he kisses me. It's not rough and passionate. It's loving and soft. It's not a kiss meant to spark something; it's a kiss that just is. When he draws away I want to tell him about the baby but I don't. A part of me is scared something will happen and I'll lose it. I decide to wait until I'm farther along because I do not want to cause him any more pain. We've both lost a lot this year and anything I can do to spare him further pain, I'll do.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

"Hey you." He kisses the top of my head as he moves the Pepsi I'm drinking from in front of me.

I look up and smile from ear to ear. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you for lunch."

"I know." He takes the chair across from me and immediately digs into my cheese fries.

I snatch my plate away. "Hey buster get your own." I reach for my drink but he moves it again. I give him a look of frustration. "Stop playing Jase."

"Have lemonade or better yet a glass of milk." He directs as he takes my fries again.

My eyebrow arches. "Since when do you tell me what to drink?"

"Since you're having my kid." He pops a fry in his mouth with a smirk.

I swear my jaw must have hit the table. "How do you…?"

"I know how a woman's body works Carly and I can count." He shrugs.

I have to smile. I can't help it. "So…?"

"So…?" He challenges. "Why didn't you tell me? I assume you know how your body works and you must've known for a while now."

I look away. "Yea, I found out the night I went to see Michael. I wanted to tell you but…we both know what can happen with this pregnancy Jason."

"Whatever happens we're in this together." He takes my hand and brings it to his lips. "Don't hide anything from me again."

I tear up. Damn hormones. "I won't." I feel his hand tense around mine. "What's wrong?"

Sonny and Kate make their way over to our table. Sonny looks at our joined hands. "Um, how've you been?"

"We're good." Jason says shortly.

Kate snuggles closer to Sonny. "Well Carly, I see it didn't take you long to move past Jax."

"And I see it didn't take long for you to forgive Sonny for our tumble in the limo." I shoot back at her. "So much for that if he sleeps with me again rule huh?"

She bristles. "I forgave Sonny because I know it was a moment of weakness. We can move past the…incident…because we have trust. I know he will never make a mistake like that again. I trust he respects me."

I can't help it, I laugh. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Oh Carly, just grow up." Kate shakes her head. "Just because your relationship with Jax isn't as strong as mine and Sonny's is no reason to be rude."

Jason and I exchange looks. Kate is a whack job, seriously, and I have absolutely no use for her. To think of all the time I wasted letting this drab piece of fluff make me crazy. I will never ever forgive her for taking Michael to that warehouse…period. I don't have to forgive her. I can simply forget I ever met the fashion-less shrew name Kate Howard.

"Goodbye." Jason speaks to them both. "And for future reference if you see Carly…go the other way."

Sonny huffs up. "Jason, if I didn't know better I'd think that was a threat."

"It's not." He says flatly. "Kate and Carly have no reason to talk to each other. They're not friends and you know Carly still blames her for what happened to Michael. If Kate feels a need to press her, I will press back. Keep her away from Carly." He picks up another fry and completely dismisses their presence.

I look at him with a wicked smirk. "You are so getting laid for that."

"I was getting laid anyway." He smirks back at me.

Kate mutters under her breath. "Slut."

"You do not want to start with me." I warn her then roll my eyes. "You know what? Today even you can't get to me Kate. Why are you still here? Why don't you and Sonny go enjoy your…love and leave us alone?"

Sonny places his hand at the small of her back and leads her to the elevators. Jason and I continue to eat and tease each other. He asks if I've made an appointment with Dr. Lee yet.

"Yes." I admit guiltily. "I have my first appointment at 3."

He closes his eyes and blows out a breath and I know he's ticked. "And you weren't going to tell me."

"Not about this one, no." I admit. "I just wanted to make sure everything is okay first."

He checks his watch as he stands. "I have a meeting but I'll pick you up at 2:30."

"Okay." I give him a hug and turn my cheek to accept his kiss. He turns my chin and kisses me lovingly on the lips. We've hugged and held hands in public but this is the first time he's ever openly kissed me. I can only imagine how quickly the rumor mill will start to churn. I guess I better call mama before she hears it from someone else.

When he draws away, we see Sonny staring at us from across the lobby. Jason doesn't speak but his eyes hold a devilish gleam as he winks at me. It doesn't take long. Sonny's beside us instantly.

"How long has this been going on?" He demands to know. "Where you together when you decided to take my business?"

I roll my eyes. "He decided? Didn't you blackmail him into it Sonny? Don't rewrite history here okay. You wanted out. You wanted to go play coffee importer in your new life with Kate and you _begged _Jason to let you out." I feel Jason's hand on my back and it calms me…a little bit.

"Carly and I are together." Jason says simply. "It's happened. Find a way to deal with it."

"Jason did you lie to me?" Sonny wants to know. "When Carly told me the baby was yours…was it possible? Have you been sleeping together all this time?"

Jason's jaw clenches tightly. "I don't owe you any explanations. I told you that day at the penthouse. I shouldn't have to tell you again."

"I can't believe you'd betray me like this." Sonny shakes his head sadly.

I see it coming but Sonny doesn't so he has no time to duck.

"Son of a b…" Jason roars. "I'm betraying you?!"

I quickly move into Jason's path to block him from hitting him again. "Jason, there's a lobby full of people. You don't need to be arrested for assault." I urge as I place my hands on his chest. "We have important business at 3, remember? You don't want to be in lock up."

His eyes catch mine and he calms…slightly. He nods as he runs his hand through his short spikes. I step closer and run my hand down his cheek.

"I love you."

He closes his eyes. "I love you too." He looks down at Sonny. "Stay away from me and stay away from my woman. I won't tell you again." He leaves and I sigh.

Sonny brushes himself off as he stands. "So you've finally done it. You finally came between us."

"Why don't you take a page from your Precious Kate's book and grow up Sonny?" I shake my head and walk away. I won't play the game with him and I will not be sucked back in. I have the man I want. I'm almost happy. Screw Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay. My grandaddy died and its had me reeling.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"I should've just taken a taxi." I stop for a moment to adjust my shoe as I journey towards GH. Jason called and told me he'd be late and he'd just meet me there. I figured I'd stroll and clear my head instead of taking a car over there.

The earlier encounter with Sonny and Kate got to me. I wish it hadn't but it did. Sonny just seems so…unaffected by what happened to Michael. I know that's not fair to say but who cares? It's true. He seemed to just move on so effortlessly and with Kate who is largely to blame for what happened to my son. I hate to admit it but he seems happy and try as I might and as much as I love Jason…there's just a part of me that will never reach that level; not while my son lies trapped in his own body.

I should be happy I'm finally having Jason's baby and believe me I am but I'm scared. So many things could go wrong and with my luck…they probably will. I cannot lose another child. I just can't. I know I'm supposed to be so strong…a survivor…but really how much can one person take?

"What do you want Sonny?"

I stop midstride. I know that voice. It's Jason. What are they doing down here? I can't help who I am and I wouldn't want too. I hang back a little to hear what's going on.

"This thing with Carly…I want you to end it." Sonny says flatly.

Jason blows out a breath. "Sonny…"

"You can't have Carly and the business." Sonny's voice takes on an authoritative quality. "I handed over the business so my kids would be safe…"

Jason cuts him off. "You handed over the business so you could have a happy life with Kate. Morgan had nothing to do with it and we both know it. It was about proving to Kate you're the man she thinks you are."

"I am the man she thinks I am." Sonny refutes. "Carly needed to punish me for what happened to Michael and my relationship with Kate. She used you to do it and now she believes you, her and my son will live happily ever after but I don't think so."

Jason starts to get angry. "Carly and I have never should have ended and we're finally back on track. Nobody is getting in the way this time Sonny."

I smile to myself. I know Jason won't let Sonny come between us but it's nice to be reassured. I'm about to present a united front when I hear Sonny say…

"I don't have to get in the way." Sonny smiles. "You've already done that."

Jason frowns. "If you have something to say to me just say it."

"Does Carly know about Kate paying off the man who shot Michael?" Sonny says slyly. "Did you ever tell her that she took the money out of Crimson's account and you discovered it, confronted her, helped put the money back and basically covered for her all this time?"

I didn't know it was possible to forget how to breathe. Jason wouldn't…he'd never… I wait to hear his claims of innocence. Sonny is lying. He has to be lying. Jason would not cover for that bitch. He wouldn't do that to me. She took Michael to the warehouse. She paid off the man who shot him? She might as well have pulled the trigger herself. Jason would never cover for her. He'd kill her.

Jason steps closer to Sonny. "I left Kate's fate in your hands. You decided to marry her."

"Because I know she paid him off because she was afraid for my life. Carly won't see it that way." Sonny doesn't back down though the look in Jason's eyes is starting to make him lose some steam. "For months, you and Jax have kept Carly in the dark. You really think she'll be with you after she finds out. She'll hate you and Candy boy."

"And you." Jason counters.

Sonny shrugs. "Carly and I have a love hate relationship anyway."

"Jason no, please no." I whisper. Something wet hits my chest and I realize tears are falling down my face and dripping from my chin.

Jason steps away from Sonny. "I will tell Carly myself. I'll explain to her my reasoning and deal with whatever fallout comes from it. In the end? Carly and I will still be standing because our bond is that unbreakable. If I were you I'd be more concerned with what she's going to do to Kate because I'm stepping to the side and letting her have free reign." Sonny visibly shrinks as Jason walks away.

"It's too late Jason." I swipe at the tears. "I warned you to never lie to me again."

Jason stops at the reception desk where Elizabeth is on duty. "Has Carly checked in yet?"

"I haven't seen Carly." She says shortly.

Jason stops her from walking away. "Elizabeth…I'm sorry for the way things turned out."

"Well I hope you finally got what you wanted." She says pitifully. "I hope you and Carly are very happy together. I just don't understand how you can choose her over your son after everything that she's done to you."

Jason drops his hand. "You chose to take Jake away from me before I knew he was mine. I agreed to stay away to keep him safe. Don't make this about choosing Carly."

Dr. Lee spots them. "Hello Jason."

"Dr. Lee." Jason acknowledges.

She looks around. "Is Carly running late?"

"Probably." He has to smile slightly. He takes out his cell to call her but frowns when it goes straight to voicemail. He calls the guard he has on her. He's told that she's at home so he calls there.

Mercedes answers on the second ring. "Spencer residence."

"Hey its Jason. Let me speak to Carly."

Mercedes hesitates. "Mr. Morgan…"

He starts to get a sinking feeling. "Mercedes where is Carly?"

"I don't know sir." She swallows nervously. "She came earlier to pick up Morgan and she said I was to wait until you came or called and tell you that…"

"Tell me what?" He starts to pace. Sonny couldn't have possibly gotten to her already, could he? If she finds out before… "What'd she say?"

"She said she warned you."


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual my thoughts are taking off into a new direction so I may stop writing from Carly's POV and start a more third person storyline. Just a heads up. Please read and review. :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Morgan please." I implore as he once again wanders too close to the pool.

He steps away and pokes his lip out in perfect imitation of a younger me. "But _mom_," he whines, "I want to go swimming. You promised."

"I know I did baby but mommy is tired." I explain. "Let's rest for a while and then I'll take you in, okay?"

"But mom…" He begins again.

"Come on Morgan." My source of relief suddenly appears on the scene. "I'll take you in while we let your mama get some sleep. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Morgan pumps his tiny fist in the air.

I rub my swollen belly and look at my best friend with gratitude. "I don't know why this pregnancy has me so tired but it's like I can't go more than five minutes without a nap."

"Well only three more weeks to go then it's bye-bye sleep; hello crying and diapers." She laughs.

I flip her off as she laughs and jumps into the water with Morgan. Looking down at my humongous belly, I smile lovingly. "Don't worry about it little girl. I will gladly change diapers if it means I get to have you in my life." I feel a pang of guilt as I talk to my daughter because I know despite what happened with Jason he would have been thrilled to share in the duties of raising our beautiful baby girl.

It's funny. No matter how much I run or how far I get I cannot shake Jason from my thoughts. What he did is always pressing to the forefront of my mind. At first I was devastated, then I was angry and now I'm just…numb.

Okay I'm lying. I'm not numb. I'm pissed off and I'm bursting at the seams to make Kate Howard pay. The only reason she's had an eight month reprieve is because I refuse to let anything harm this pregnancy…even my thirst for revenge. At first I wanted to kill her or have her killed. I fantasized over the ways I'd have it done but it just seemed to kind. I want her to suffer. Everyday that my son spends trapped in his own body; Kate Howard will spend in a living hell. Of that I promise.

"Chill." Gia instructs as she and Morgan climb out the pool.

"I'm trying." I protest.

Gia laughs as she dries Morgan off. "Sure you are Lee. I can see the wheels turning from here."

"Do you blame me?" I finally give up trying to hide it.

Gia shakes her head solemnly. "No, she has to pay. I just don't want my goddaughter being polluted with negative energy. We plot once she's here, agreed?"

"Agreed." I grumble.

"So did you?" Gia looks at me expectantly.

I roll my eyes. "No and I'm not going too."

"He gets out tomorrow Carly." She reminds me. "There's no way he's going to hide you from Jason. It's going to be world war four when he finds out _I've_ been helping you hide and I didn't tell him."

"Don't worry about him." I reassure her. "He never could stay mad at me for long. I'll just explain what happened and I'm sure he'll agree that I made the right call."

Gia arches a brow. "Are we talking about the same man? Cause I know my husband and there is no way in the world he's gonna be cool with you running off on Jason while you're pregnant with his kid. He owes Jason his life Carly."

"I know." I look at the water and try to fight back the tears. "I'm just so sick of running G. I'm tired of uprooting Morgan and transferring Michael every couple months. When I ran into you it just seemed like I'd finally found home, you know?"

Gia touches my hand lightly. "I know and I don't want you to leave either but you have to call Jason and tell him where you are. I'm not saying go back to Port Chuck. Morgan loves it here and selfishly I would like for you and the kids to be in the same city as me. All I'm saying is he has a right to know you're okay and the baby is okay."

"I know he does but…" I trail off. She's just voicing what I've been thinking every day for the last three months when my mood swing turns me sentimental. No matter what Jason did he has a right to know the pregnancy has been a success.

"He's been punished long enough Lee." She says softly. "He damn near went crazy by all accounts. You wanted to punish him and you have."

"Would you be saying this if Johnny wasn't getting out the Pen tomorrow?" I arch a brow at her in annoyance. I don't need anyone making me feel guilty about Jason. I gave him exactly what he deserved for lying to me again. First it was the Sam baby lie and now this lie for Kate. Always protecting Sonny's women at my expense; fuck Jason.

"Probably not." She admits with a shrug. "These last few months would have been lonely for me if not for you and Morgan. Maybe I was being selfish but I'm a selfish person." We exchange looks and it says a lot.

_Morgan and I had been living in Houston for a few days when a chance encounter with fellow Port Charles Alumni Gia Campbell had me ready to run for the Swiss Alps. When I first saw her my thoughts immediately turned to Jason. I knew from Jason that Gia and my once upon a time bodyguard and longtime friend Johnny Mancini were married but I thought he said they lived in California. What in the hell is she doing here? And what if Johnny's with her? He'd call Jason in a New York minute. I grabbed Morgan and was about to jet from the store when she yelled out my name._

"_Carly? Carly!" She navigated through the crowd and grabbed my shoulder._

_I gripped Morgan's hand tighter. "It's been a long time Gia."_

"_Yeah it has." She flicked her trademark braids behind her shoulder. "What brings you out this way?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing." I evaded the question. "Where's Johnny?"_

_Her smile disappeared and her eyes turned sad. "I thought you knew? Johnny's in prison. He got five years with no time off. They transferred him out this way so I moved to be closer to him."_

"_What?" I asked in shock. "Jason never…" I abruptly cut it off not wanting to bring he who should remain nameless into the conversation._

"_Six more months to go." She says wistfully. "Needless to say Marcus is furious I followed after he was transferred but I've learned nothing I do is good enough for my family so why bother, you know? Johnny's all I need."_

_I couldn't help it. I squeezed her hand. "I know what it feels like to have the man you love behind bars. While Jason was in Pentonville I was literally losing my mind."_

"_Is Jason here?" She looked around for him._

_I chewed my lip. "No. I left Jason and if you wouldn't tell him or Johnny you saw me I'd consider it a personal favor. I know you don't owe me anything but…"_

"_Why?" She asked simply. _

_We sat down to talk and from there the entire story spilled out. Gia sympathized with my anger and even became enraged with Sonny, Jason, Jax and especially Kate on my behalf. We renewed a tentative friendship and from there it grew to a sisterhood. It's amazing to me how things can change when you remove the elements of one small self righteous town. In Port Charles Gia and I were both labeled bad girls, town Pariahs, but here we were simply Gia and Carly and not having the extra stress made for a helluva friendship._

"What the hell?" An unexpected voice busts in on our conversation.

I look up slowly as Gia squeals in delight. She gives no thought to me or Morgan as she throws herself into Johnny's muscular arms and wraps her legs around his waist.

"What? I thought I was picking you up tomorrow?" She questions in between kisses.

He laughs as she knocks him to the ground. "Damn girl, miss me much?"

"I'd say so." I laugh as I struggle to stand up. "We'll let you guys have some privacy to uh…catch up."

"Not so fast Carly." Johnny stops my escape. I send Morgan into the house. Johnny waits until the patio door is closed before he starts in. "What are you doing here and why didn't you," he turns to Gia, "tell me about it?"

"She left Jason." Gia explains. "But she had a very good reason and before you get mad remember you just got home and I'm sure you wanna get laid tonight."

Johnny gives her a look like yeah right. "I know she left Jason. Everyone knows. The business is falling apart. We've lost eight good men so far from outside attacks on the organization because Jason has been distracted; the man has been slowly losing his mind for the last seven months. He's searched every inch of every continent he suspected she could be on. How did you end up here of all places?"

"It's a great care facility for Michael nearby." I say quietly. I knew leaving would upset Jason but I didn't think he'd let the business fall. That's not like Jason.

His eyes soften at the mention of a little boy he thinks of as a surrogate son. Michael's birth and childhood was seen more as a joint effort amongst all the adults in his life. Johnny was no exception. "What happened, Carly? I didn't believe it when I first heard it. I never thought anything could make you leave Jason."

I tell him. I tell him everything. Gia stands next to him resting her chin on his shoulder as he takes it all in. Once I'm done I stand and wait to hear what his take is on the situation.

"You have to talk to Jason." Johnny says quietly. "Whatever his reason for not handling Kate and not telling you, I know he put your best interest first and foremost."

"No, he put Sonny's best interest first." I state bitterly. "All along he knew. He knew that witch tried to help the man who shot our son. He knew and he did nothing. There's nothing he can say to justify it."

"I'm sorry Carly." Johnny shakes his head. "I know you're hurting but he's hurting too and the business is hurting. He's going to get himself killed. Can you just call him, for me?"

I look at him with controlled anger. "Don't try to guilt me back to him. It use to work with Sonny but Jason is different. He's different than Sonny ever was and he doesn't need me to run the Organization."

"I use to believe that too." He says quietly. "But the things I've been hearing tell me he's not as different as we thought. He has a weakness and that weakness is going to get him killed. He's been shot once already."

"WHAT?" My legs get weak and I grab the back of my chair for support. "When? Is he okay? What happened?"

Johnny gives me a look of exasperation. "Are you listening? He's been screwing up. He's distracted because all he cares about is finding you. You know how much focus it takes to keep the business running smooth Carly, you _**know**_!"

"Is he okay?" I ask again.

"Call him and find out." He orders.

"Fuck you Mancini." I say between clenched teeth. The baby kicks my rib causing me to flinch. It's like she knows we're talking about her daddy and she's voicing her opinion.

Gia rubs his back. "Let's give her time to think about it John."

"She's had months to think about it and don't think you're off the hook for keeping this from me sweetheart." He warns.

Gia gives me a glare. "I told you he'd be pissed."

"Carly, call Jason or I will." He throws Gia over his shoulder and carries her into the house.

I sit at the patio table and start to cry. Much as I'm disappointed in Jason and as angry as I am with him I don't want anything to happen to him. I can't imagine the world without him in it. He was shot. I don't know where, when, what damage he suffered. A stray thought flits across my mind causing instant jealousy. What if little Lizzie Webber is trying to worm her way back into his life by playing nurse?

"Don't cry mommy." Morgan's small hand pats my back lightly. "You're not fat." He's overheard the crying spells I've had about my weight gain and innocently assumes that's the source of my tears.

I take his hand and kiss it lightly. "Thank you baby."

"I'm not a baby." He smiles at me and points to my stomach. "That's the baby now. I'm a big boy."

I hug him and rest my cheek on his forehead. "I keep forgetting how big you're getting Morgan but you know what? You'll always be my baby." I kiss his hair affectionately and he snuggles closer to me.

I try to reason it out in my mind. Obviously he's alive or Johnny would have told me. I don't need to see for myself. I don't have to do anything when it comes to Jason. My only priorities are my three kids.

"Morgan, bring me the phone please."

Port Charles

Diane places another document on the desk. "Last one. Sign here and here."

"Jason." Diane clears her throat again. Jason's been staring out the window for the last ten minutes oblivious to everything around him. Heaven knows she has no use for Carly Quartermaine Corinthos Alcazar Jax Spencer or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days but at this moment she would gladly track the woman down and drag her back by the hair to Jason if need be.

Jason turns around and walks over to the desk scribbling his name on the documents she's placed there. "Anything else?" It's been a very hard day. Sonny marrying Claudia Zacchara as a way to take control of his organization has caused a long drawn out war with either man reluctant to make the move that will end it.

"No. That's all." She gathers the documents and her briefcase. "I suppose I shouldn't ask but has there been any word on Carly?"

"No." His eyes are cold and his answer is clipped.

Diane coughs lightly. "Okay then I will be going now."

He doesn't bother to say a goodbye as she lets herself out. He returns to the window which overlooks Port Charles. His cell vibrates in his pocket. He answers with a curt. "Morgan."

"Hey Stranger, remember me?"

"Carly." His grip tightens around the phone.

I twist a strand of hair nervously around my finger. "How've you been?"

"How am I?" He repeats slowly.

I clear my throat trying to talk around the lump that suddenly forms in it. "Yes. I heard you…are you okay Jase?"

He struggles with what to say. So many thoughts are running through his mind he doesn't know where to begin. He chooses a simple, "No, I'm not."

Gawd, why did he have to say the one thing that I can't ignore? "I'm too far along to fly. Can you come here? Are you able?"

"Tell me where you are." He writes down the address then grabs his jacket from the hook and just like that he's heading to the airport.

Well there's nothing left to do but wait. I get Morgan and together we head over to our house next door. I order dinner for Morgan. It's impossible for me to eat. I feel like tossing my cookies every few minutes and I know it's not because of the baby. I do not want to face Jason. Guilt is starting to hit me hard even though I don't have anything to feel guilty about. He lied to me. I never lied to him. We agreed. Lie to the world but never each other. He broke his promise and I left. That's it. There is nothing to feel guilty about damn it.

I decide to busy myself by washing and folding the clothes Gia and I have wracked up for the baby. She has to be a girl with all this yellow and pink. Technically I never found out the sex of the baby. I know it's a girl though. I just have a feeling.

Jason looks at her door for a long time. A million emotions are hitting him at once; something that only Carly can accomplish. Deciding enough time has been wasted he knocks sharply on the door.

When she opens he takes it all in. The pregnancy has her face full, her stomach is huge and her hands are obviously swollen. He's never seen a woman more beautiful…or sadder.

"I'm sorry." He reaches out to touch my face and I find myself leaning into his touch involuntary.

I retreat. "You should be. How could you Jason?"

"If you'd known; what would you have done?" He asks quietly.

I give him a look like duh. "Kill the bitch."

"I know." He leans against the door. "You'd have reacted and I would have lost you both. I couldn't Carly. I can't."

I eye him. "And you didn't kill her because….?"

"I left it to Sonny." He admits as he meets my eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this but I understand why she did it."

I feel the wind literally knocked out of me. "She helped the man who shot our son, Jason. How can you understand that?"

"Because you would have done the same thing for me." He holds my face between his hands and holds me captive with those blue eyes I'm such a sucker for. "Ian Devlin threatened to kill Sonny unless she helped him. She was dumb and she did it but the place she was coming from Carly…I understand that place. She wanted to protect the man she loves at all costs. I don't like the fact she did it but the person to blame was Ian Devlin and I killed him Carly. Once I find who hired him I promise you I will make them pay."

"I'm sorry Jason." I turn away. "I can't muster any understanding for Kate Howard. Michael wouldn't have been in the warehouse if it wasn't for Kate. Sonny wouldn't have gotten rid of the guards if he wasn't trying to prove to Kate he could go straight. All roads lead back to that bitch and when that fuck who shot my son went to her for money or whatever; she paid him. She didn't go to Sonny, she didn't go to you, and she didn't go to Jax. She didn't give a damn about Michael and justice for him. All she cared about was protecting what Kate Howard wants."

"What do you want me to do Carly?" He turns me back towards him. I see him wince and know the pain in my eyes must be visible. He hangs his head. "Tell me how to make it right."

"Kill her." I shrug.

"Carly."

I glare at him. "Either kill her or get out of my way when I go after her Jason. I mean it."

"And that will make things right between us?" He eyes me. "Carly, you've been gone for months. You let me think I'd never see you, or our family again. I was wrong for what I did but you're wrong too and I need to know how we fix this…not just the Kate situation….all of it because this, man, this has caused a lot of damage."

"Really?" I can feel my inner bitch gearing up and I'm helpless to stop it. "Did I wreck you Jason? Is that what you're saying? That we've finally wrecked each other? Kind of a self fulfilling prophecy don't you think considering I told you how we'd stay solid with each other. Don't ever lie to me. For you I thought it'd be a no brainer. Don't lie. You hate to lie anyway. How could you not do that for me?"

"I COULDN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" He shouts. "Can't you see that? We'd already lost so much…losing you would have broken me. It has broken me."

"Jason…."

His hand shoots out and cups the back of my neck as he kisses me. The pace of his kisses is almost frantic. I can't help but respond in kind as I press closer to him. His hands tangle in my hair and he yanks hard. I give a sharp cry into his mouth. He tries to release me but I press closer and hold his neck in place with the gentle force of my hands.

"Carly." His voice is ragged and a shade desperate.

I've never heard or seen desperate on Jason and I'd be lying if I said it didn't unnerve me a bit. I see Jason as unshakeable, unbreakable, to know I've caused such emotion in him is both elating and terrifying because if Jason falls apart…who'd be there to put me back together again?

"Jase…I…" We both jump a little as our daughter suddenly starts kicking her heart out.

He smiles for the first time since I opened the door. "Is she always this active?"

"She huh?" I can't help but smile.

He nods as he places both hands on my belly. "It's a girl. I just know." The baby kicks again hard and he leans down to talk to her. "Hey baby girl…its daddy."

She gives two sharp kicks to my side and I take a breath. "Okay somebody is excited. I think we should take this to the couch."

Once we're seated he turns to me and immediately places his hand back on my stomach. "Has it been difficult? Are you seeing a good doctor? Do you..."

"Whoa Jase." I laugh a little. "We're fine. Better than fine actually. This pregnancy has been picture perfect despite all my fears and medical history. As you can see I've gained all the weight I was supposed to plus some."

"You're beautiful."

"You have to say that cause you did it." I can't help but tease.

He takes his eyes away from my stomach long enough to look me in the eyes. "I say it because you are. You're always beautiful when you're pregnant but this time…there's just something extraordinary about you."

Damn it. I blush. I can't help it. I've been feeling so damn ugly and fat lately and to hear the hottest man on the planet say I'm beautiful…ugh Jason sucks.

"I just want to check on her." I hear Gia saying loudly as she marches up my front steps.

We can hear Johnny's voice right behind her, "Give them some time to work it out. Jason won't do anything to…"

"Jason won't do anything to what?" Jason asks as he throws open the door just as Gia's knocking. She ends up hitting against his chest instead and he brushes her hand aside. "What are you two doing here?"

"For the record…I just got out of prison today." Johnny informs him. "I had no idea what these two was up to until I walked into my backyard and saw the two of them lounging by the pool."

Gia nods. "It's true. I didn't tell him because I knew he'd have to tell you." She bounces past him over to the couch. She gives me a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I reassure her. "You didn't need to come check on me G. I'm a big girl and I'm sure Johnny had other plans for tonight."

"We've had other plans all over the house twice already." She laughs. "I need a five minute break."

Jason and Johnny exchange looks and laugh. Johnny shrugs. "As I keep reminding her…I just got out of prison."

"I feel so sorry for you." I roll my eyes as I look at Gia. "The whole time you were waiting for him to get home all you could think about was the great sex you'd be having and now you're wimping out? Tsk tsk tsk. I expected more from ya, G."

Gia tosses a pillow at me. "I'd like to see you go twelve rounds and then twelve more without a break in between and tell me how easy it is Mrs. Morgan." She winces as she realizes what she said.

"What?" Jason stops talking to Johnny and turns back to us.

Gia smiles nervously as I glare at her. "Nothing."

"You're using my last name?" He asks quietly.

I try to act indifferent. "This baby is a Morgan and I just want to have the same last name at my doctor appointments and delivery. I know its probably not that big a deal to most people but it is to me. If you don't want me to have it that's just too damn bad."

"I never said I don't want you to have it." He snaps. "I don't hope, I don't wish, and I rarely want anything for myself, Carly; but if you'd stuck around you'd have known I wanted to marry you more than I've ever wanted anything."

Johnny makes a motion. "Gia, let's go."

"No, you don't have to leave." I insist as I struggle to stand up to no avail. Gia finally rolls her eyes and pulls me up from the couch. I glare at Jason and Johnny as I see them barely able to suppress their laughter. Tears immediately spring into my eyes. "Don't laugh at me. I can't help it I'm a freaking whale." I rush from the room in tears.

Gia glares at them. "You are so dumb."

"Babe you saw her…."Johnny can't help but laugh again.

Gia punches him. "I'm telling you if you EVER laugh at me when I'm too pregnant to get off the couch I will cut your balls off." She turns on Jason. "You better go apologize and tell her she's still the most beautiful woman you've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Her room is the first door on the left. Make it good Jason."

"In the morning we need to talk." Jason tells Johnny then jogs lightly up the stairs.

Gia looks at him suspiciously, "What do you need to talk about? You're not thinking about…"

"Let's talk about this at home." He takes her hand.

Gia refuses to budge. "Johnny you said…"

"I know what I said but things are different now Gia." He drops her hand.

She folds her arms across her chest. "How long have you known you're going back in?"

"When things started falling apart I figured he'd need my help." He admits. "I owe him Gia."

She looks away. "You owe me too."

"Without him there never could've been us." He reminds her quietly.

Her lower lip starts to tremble and she tries to push back the tears threatening to spill over. "I can't do another five years without you Johnny. I just can't."

"Can we talk about this at home? Please Gigi." He kisses her softly. She nods and they leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Johnny rests his head against the back of the couch. "Gigi, I just got home and the last thing I want to do is fight."

She folds her arms across her chest. "We won't fight if you'll just tell me you aren't going back to it."

"I can't tell you that." He turns to look at her. "I took an oath, Gia. The only way out is death. You knew when you married me exactly who and what I was. You told me you could handle it."

Gia stands up abruptly and places her hands on her hips. "I _have_ handled it. I _handled it_ while I was with you and I _handled it_ the five years I was without you!" He reaches for her but she sidesteps his hands. "I had to see you through a damn glass for five years! I had to listen to everybody tell me what a fool I was for not divorcing you the moment you went away. I mean damn it you couldn't even get sent to a prison that allowed conjugal visits! Now the day you come home you tell me you're going right back to the life that took you away from me? And you expect me to be okay with it?"

Johnny pulls her into his arms. "Babe prison was always a possibility. I made a mistake. I got caught and I paid for it."

"You don't get it." She draws away from him. "You didn't pay for it. _We_ paid for it, Johnny."

He nods. "You're right. I'm sorry. We paid for it but we also reaped the benefits. This life isn't sunshine and roses, Gia. Sometimes you have to take your lumps and I took mine. I know it was hard on you. I know how much you missed me because I was missing you just as much."

"So why go back?"

"Because Jason is in charge now and he needs me." He says simply. "I owe him too much to not jump in when he needs me."

Gia softens slightly. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah it's that bad." Johnny rubs his head. "He always said Carly could wreck him if she wanted to but I never believed it. One) cause she would never want to and two) he's Jason. He can compartmentalize better than anyone I've ever seen but I guess even Jason Morgan has an Achilles heel. With his mind so preoccupied he got careless and people noticed."

Gia turns her back. "He deserved it. Carly is a major league liar and schemer, trust me, I know, but it's always been clear whose back she had first last and always. Jason violated her trust after swearing he would never do it again. He's lucky my goddaughter health is her first priority or she would've probably killed everyone involved in the secret including him."

Johnny laughs. "Goddaughter? You two have gotten close."

"She's my sister in every way but blood." Gia states proudly.

Johnny nods. "That's how I feel about Jason. I get Carly felt betrayed but I gotta side with Jason on this one. Carly is reactionary. Had he told her about Kate she would have ripped her head off her shoulders; probably somewhere very public with next to no way to contain the situation. Then what? Carly's gone, Michael's gone, and Morgan is with Sonny and his next layover of the moment. Jason couldn't and wouldn't risk it."

"Okay so he takes her away from Port Charles and tells her. He locks her in a room and tells her. There's a lot of ways he could have told her and kept her away from Kate until she was thinking straight. He didn't tell her because once again he was protecting Sonny."

Johnny sighs. "Jason was protecting his family. Now personally would I have gone the same route? No. I would've killed Kate and Sonny and been done with the whole thing. Jason isn't me. He 'trusted' Sonny would take care of it."

"That was his first mistake." Gia moves to the bar to make a drink. "Trusting Sonny Corinthos to do anything for anyone but Sonny Corinthos is ridiculous. Carly has been telling me all about her life since I left PC and I don't think she even realizes how insane that man is. He took the guards off, Johnny. He thought he could just snap his fingers and all of a sudden be a regular man with a normal life. He's an idiot. Then when it does go down? He pushes Kate out the way and leaves Michael open. His first instinct is to protect his dick instead of his son. Say what you want about ricochets but his first instinct was not his 'son' and that's the bottom line. UGH if I could get a piece of that mini…"

Johnny takes the drink from her hand. "Calm down Gigi. Sonny is going to get his, trust me."

"Damn it!" Gia turns and sits on the couch. "See how it easy it is? I'm sucked right back in. I said when you came home things would be different."

Johnny sits next to her and draws her to lay her head on his chest. "Things will be different sweetheart. I'm moving up. He hasn't said it but I know what's about to happen. I've had to lay low because of the hit Sonny ordered on me but now that Jason has the reigns again and has severed ties with Sonny I'm his right hand."

"So deeper down the rabbit hole we go?" Gia laughs slightly. "Oh that's comforting."

Johnny squeezes her. "That also means a higher level of protection and isolation from prosecution."

"It does?" She sits up to look at him.

He kisses her. "Yeah it does. There was a lot Jason couldn't do before because I was supposed to be dead. Now I can have the full arsenal of the organization at my disposal. I can't get out Gia. Going up is the best thing for all of us."

She draws back to search his eyes. "Do you want out? Be honest with me."

"It's who I am." Johnny admits. "Call me a dumbass but God help me, I don't want to give it up."

**~~Next Door~~**

Jason finds her on the bed crying. "Carly?"

"Go away." She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

He takes a deep breath then plunges in. "It doesn't mean you aren't beautiful."

"Go away, Jason." She says between clenched teeth.

He reaches out to touch her leg but thinks better of it. Carly has been known to kick when she's pregnant and grouchy. He crawls to the head of the bed and wraps his arms around her.

She tenses for a moment before relenting to his embrace. He nuzzles her neck with his lips for a moment before trailing a kiss to her ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispers soothingly into her ear. "I mean it Carly. I don't think I've met a woman more suited for pregnancy than you. The way you glow is breathtaking."

Her eyes widen and she looks over her shoulder. "Jase, I think that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say."

"I mean it." He kisses her shoulder. "I've had a lot of time to think since you ran off…" he feels her tense but presses on. "You know how I feel about words. I think actions matter more but for you…I know you need to hear how I feel. I know I can't assume you know or 'get it' as you like to point out. I promised when I found you I'd try to give you that. I'd try to…"

She moves his arm from around her so she can sit up. "Jase, no, I know you okay and yes I do need a lot of reassurance, I know that, but I don't want you to feel like you have to change who you are. Babe I told you, I know you're an asshole who doesn't 'get it' most of the time. I know that and I love you. I'm not saying when it really counts you should clam up but I don't want you to turn into some romantic sap who spouts poetry or tells me how beautiful I am every twenty minutes. I don't need that. I just…I need you and I really hate that you're making me say that when all I want to do is strangle you right now."

"I want to strangle you too." He kisses her again. "I probably will but later; right now I'm just happy we're together." He leans down to kiss her stomach. He laughs slightly as the baby kicks.

Carly can't help but smile. "She knows you. I talked to her about her daddy every day."

"I wanted to be here." Jason places a hand on her stomach. "I wanted us to do things right this time around." He sits up and moves to the edge of the bed.

Carly scoots behind him. "I know. I did too. I'm finally having our baby and I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I just, I couldn't handle it Jase. You promised you wouldn't lie to me again and then you don't tell me something as big as this, Jason? This is about Michael, our son. You don't protect Sonny's woman when it comes to our son. I can't believe…" She stands abruptly and starts to pace. She's getting pissed all over again and while she loves the hell out of Jason Morgan the urge to throttle him is growing stronger with each breath she takes.

He catches her mid stride. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you honestly believe I gave a damn about Kate Howard or Sonny's relationship with her. I didn't tell you for one reason only; because I was scared shitless of losing you. You would have flipped out. You know it and I know it. Carly I know you better than I know myself. You would have killed her. You were already on the verge from everything else. You could and would have done it. What if I wasn't there in time to clean it up? What if you got caught?"

"I wouldn't have gotten caught." Carly sets her chin stubbornly. "That bitch is the reason Michael was in that warehouse, Jason. She took him from my home without my permission and he got shot. That's it. That's all. Then she finds out who pulled the trigger and she PAYS him. You can say what you want but she deserved whatever I would have done to her and then some."

Jason hangs his head. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then WHY is she still alive?" Carly rants.

He rubs his neck. "Do you want me to have her killed, Carly? Tell me what you want to happen here. I can make the call tonight. What do you want to do?"

"I want her to pay." Carly says without hesitation then she turns away from him. "But I don't want you to kill her. I want her to know what it feels like to have the thing you love most taken away from you. The only thing that witch gives a damn about is her career and reputation. I'm going to destroy both."

Jason gives her his patent blue stare. "How?"

"I've been toying with some ideas." She rubs her stomach as she paces the room. "I'm entitled to half of everything Jax acquired during our marriage. If I give up my interests in all the hotels besides the Metro Court he may just give me all his shares in Crimson."

Jason stops her pacing and pulls her onto his lap. "That's a lot of money to give up."

"I have more than enough money." Carly waves that away. "This is so beyond money. Plus once I tell that witch I want all my investment back you know she won't be able to pay. I'm going to end up owning that company."

Jason sees one flaw in her plan. "What if she gets the money from Sonny?"

"She won't." Carly chews her lip. "She doesn't want the company associated with Sonny in any way. It's a 'bad look'."

Jason shakes his head. "She will if it means you can't have it."

"Well I'll just have to find something on her to make sure she won't."

Jason smiles, "We can use the proof of her embezzling the money from Crimson to pay off Devlin."

"Embezzlement?" Carly's eyes light up devilishly. She claps her hands gleefully. "Oh this is gonna be so good. Not only does she lose her precious Crimson; she goes to jail for being a thief." Carly laughs and hugs Jason tightly.

Jason strokes her back. "You know Sonny is going to go ballistic. Are you ready for that?"

"Sonny is lucky he is still alive. The only thing stopping me from going after him too is Morgan." Carly says coldly. "I'm focusing on Kate but that doesn't mean I don't hold him just as responsible. Hell he was the one who pulled the guards. He's the one who keeps thinking with his dick instead of his brain. If he wants to come after me then fine let him. The gloves come off."

Jason kisses her shoulder. "Let me deal with Sonny."

"Since I've been gone…" She chews her lip. "How are things with the two of you?"

Jason sighs. "There is no me and Sonny. He wants the business back. He married Claudia in some twisted deal with Anthony to get control of the Zacchara territory. It's been all out war."

"Wait, Sonny married _Claudia_?" Carly's jaw drops in disbelief. "What happened to Kate?"

Jason shakes his head. "We knew that wouldn't last. Sonny's too dark to keep the act up for long."

"Wow, Sonny and Claudia." Carly has to laugh. "Well I'd say he's definitely met his match."

Jason smiles slightly. "I know. We have a running bet on how long it'll be before she kills him in his sleep."

"Johnny told me you were shot." Carly wraps her arms around him. "Do you know who or how?" Was Sonny involved is clearly implied.

Jason shifts so he can stroke her stomach. "Things are…dangerous…in the organization since I took out Karpov. He had associates who didn't appreciate it."

A tear falls from the corner of her eye. "So it's because of me."

"No. It was because of him. I told him more than once to stay away from you. He chose not to." Jason says flatly. "I didn't like him. I would have taken him out eventually anyway. He just sped it up by messing with you."

Carly leans in to kiss him. "I'm happy you're okay."

"I'm happy we're together." He kisses her back. When he draws away he leans his forehead against her. "Promise me Carly never again."

She stiffens. "Are you keeping any more secrets?"

"No." He pulls back and stares into her eyes. "But if and when I do piss you off again I have to know you won't pull this stunt again. I can't…" He tears up and shifts his eyes away from hers.

She wipes away the tear with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I will fight with you. I will yell, throw things and possibly cuss you out but I won't leave again. I promise."

He pulls her into a deep kiss. Just as he's laying her back the door busts open.

"UNCLE JASON!" Morgan jumps on the bed and into Jason's arms.

Jason hugs him. "Hey buddy. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Morgan hugs him tightly. "Are you here to stay?"

Carly intervenes. "We haven't talked about it yet Morgan but he's here for now, okay?"

"Okay." He grabs Jason's hand. "Come see my new room."

Jason has to smile as he's led from the room.

Carly yells after them, "After you show him its bedtime Morgan."

"Awwww mom." Morgan groans.

Jason returns to her room over an hour later. Carly's sleeping but wakes when he slides into bed beside her. She snuggles into his side.

"How long can you stay?"

He wraps his arm around her and places one behind his head. "I want to stay until the baby is born since you can't fly home."

"But can you?" She looks up at him. "From the sound of it you can't afford to be away from the business right now."

He sighs. "I can't but I can't leave you either. What if you go into labor and I'm not here? I'm not missing the birth of our baby."

"Just three more weeks." Carly rubs her belly lovingly.

Jason smiles, "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for dirty diapers and midnight feedings?" Carly laughs softly.

Jason kisses her temple. "All of it. The feedings, the crying, reading to her about Africa and other places. I can't wait to see you holding our daughter and singing to her like you did with Michael and Morgan."

"Well I'll tell you what I'm looking forward to the most," Carly turns into his embrace and looks up at him, "being conscious during a delivery for once."

He looks down at her and there's a hint of fear in his eyes. "I kept imagining all kinds of things were happening to you and I had no way to stop it. Your pregnancy is high risk and it was just you and Morgan out there alone. I was felt like I was losing my mind Carly."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." She sits up and wraps her arms around him. "I had to go Jason. You know how you were worried I'd do something to Kate? I was worried I'd do something to everyone. When I heard you and Sonny talking, my chest caved in and my entire world collapsed. I trusted you. I trusted you more than anybody on this earth. You are my constant and you lied. I couldn't take it. I still can't take it but I'm trying."

He closes his eyes. "Your leaving showed me one thing; I can't be without you. I knew once I let my guard down and really let you in and loved you like I've always wanted to I'd be open but I had no idea it would be like this. I literally cannot breathe without you and it scares the hell out of me. I don't know how to turn it off."

"Because you're not supposed to." She smiles slightly. "You're in love Jase. Real true blue love and its good because I love you just as much and we're a family. A family that isn't going anywhere ever again."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Gia, lunch is ready." Carly yells over the back fence. Their backyards are connected by a gate.

Gia sticks her head out the upstairs window. "Hold your horses, we're coming."

"Hey if I can get up and order it the least you could do is be on time." Carly shouts back.

"You are such a brat." Gia laughs and shuts the window.

Carly joins Morgan and Jason by the pool. Morgan is talking a mile a minute about the new friends he's made and the school he's attending. Carly smiles softly. Jason is hanging on his every word. She wishes people could see this side of Jason Morgan. Everyone thinks he's so cold and Borg like but one only has to watch him interact with children to know that's furthest from the truth.

Jason catches her smiling at them and sends back a smile of his own. He loves seeing Carly like this. She looks so relaxed and natural. Her interaction with Gia, the sisterly banter, it's rare to see Carly get along with any female. She is usually on guard and watching for someone to hurt her.

"You two have really become close." Jason remarks as Morgan runs into the house.

Carly gives a half laugh. "It's crazy considering our history in Port Charles; The Face of Deception disaster and all that. It feels like such a lifetime ago. She's grown up, I've grown up. We really get each other, you know? Not just the basic things like shopping and stuff. She understands the life. She understands what it's like to be in love with someone who can be taken away at any minute. She understands my tendency to screw up the things I want most. I finally have another person who actually gets 'me' and I can just be Caroline."

"I think I'm a little jealous." Jason laughs in surprise. He's never experienced this type of feeling before. He's had jealousy over Carly and other men but to be jealous of her friendship with another woman? He just hates the thought of anyone being what he is to her.

She leans over and kisses him. "Don't be. Think of it as fewer headaches."

"I don't know about that." Jason kisses her back. "You and Gia together could be dangerous."

Carly rolls her eyes. "More dangerous than you and Johnny together? I don't think so."

"It's good to have him back." Jason acknowledges. "Things haven't been right since he had to disappear."

Carly sighs. "You know once he's back in the organization Sonny's going to know you disobeyed his order to kill him. I can just hear the betrayal call now."

"Johnny was acting on my orders." Jason shrugs. "I told him to get close to the other side. I knew Sonny was screwing things up. I just needed to know how bad. I never expected him to get caught but you know when he did he held it together and never let on he was working for me. Johnny's…solid."

Carly smiles, "Yes he is. He's always been loyal to us Jase. He wanted us to be a family maybe as much as I did."

"Yeah he kinda told me a couple times to get over it and make it right." Jason admits.

Carly laughs. "Smart guy."

Johnny walks through the gate with Gia on his back. "Yeah I'm brilliant. Hold the applause."

"Brilliant?" Carly arches a brow. "I wouldn't go that far."

Jason stands and shakes his hand. "How've you been man?"

"I made it." Johnny shrugs. "I'm happy to be back on the outside with my wife. I'm even happy to see this one." He drops a kiss on top of Carly's head.

She smiles up at him. "I've missed you too. Life hasn't been the same since you left."

"So you knew?" Johnny raises a brow.

She laughs. "Of course I knew. I consider you family, Johnny, so when Sonny told me you'd sold out...well I knew there was no freaking way you'd sell us out. Jason told me everything I needed to know."

Gia grabs a muffin from the table. "What time is your appointment?"

"Four." Carly checks the time. She turns to Jason. "I have a check-up today. It won't be an ultrasound or anything but we'll hear the heartbeat."

Jason nods. "Okay. I uh need to talk to Johnny in private for a while but I'll be ready."

Johnny downs his orange juice then stands and follows Jason into the house.

"So you know what that's about." Carly sighs. "How are you handling it?"

Gia toys with the muffin. "I hate it. He just got home and its right back to the job. We argued about it most of the night but in the end…"

"It's who he is and you love him." Carly finishes for her.

Gia half laughs. "Yeah pretty much. I mean I knew he wasn't a boy scout when I started dating him. I knew exactly who he was when he asked me to marry him."

"Doesn't change the fact you're scared to death he'll get killed or go back to prison." Carly stops her from tearing the muffin to bits.

Gia closes her eyes. "It's not just that Lee. I think about what you've been through and what happened to Michael and I'm scared. I want kids. I love kids. Johnny definitely wants kids but I don't know if I can bring a kid into this life. If you could go back…would you still ask Jason to be his father? Would you have tangled your life with the mob if you knew then what you know now?"

Carly takes Gia's hand. "The problem wasn't asking Jason to be Michael's father. The problem was letting him stop. I never should have allowed Sonny anywhere near me or Michael. I made so many mistakes, Gia, but Jason…he was never one of them."

"So you do think it's possible to have a semi normal life with a husband, kids, and the picket fence?"

Carly chews her lip. "The picket fence? Maybe not but yeah semi normal. Jason and Johnny are different from Sonny; the way they approach safety issues and problems in the organization. They don't just talk about doing something, you know? Jason pretty much nips it in the bud and if he can't then he talks to me and tells me what's going on so I'm prepared. He doesn't believe in leaving me blind like Sonny did."

Gia nods. "Yeah Johnny's pretty good about keeping me in the loop. Not like what's going on exactly but enough so I'll know if I should stay in for a few days or be extra cautious. Most of the things he was into were pretty low key but it still got him sent away. Now if he's Jason's right hand…"

"Actually that would be a good thing. Almost a perfect thing." Carly argues. "He'd have so much more protection. Say what you want about Diane Miller but the woman is the best lawyer I've ever seen. She's literally a pit-bull in the best designer pumps."

Gia argues back, "But he'd have more protection because he _needs_ more protection."

"True." Carly sighs. "I don't know G. At the end of the day you have to do what's best for you. Whether that's with Johnny or without, I'll support you either way."

Gia picks up another muffin. "It's with Johnny. It's always with Johnny. I'm just going to need time to process the whole baby thing."

Carly studies her. "Did Johnny say something about wanting a kid?"

"He didn't have too." Gia finally gives up on fiddling with the muffins. "My birth control pills mysteriously disappeared and he was pretty…energetic this morning."

Carly laughs. "Gia, you know I love you right? But you are such a Brenda sometimes."

"Brenda?" Gia arches a brow. "Really?"

Carly laughs some more. "Do you not remember you left the pack over here yesterday?"

"I did?" Gia's brow furrows. "OMG I did." She'd called in the refill while over at Carly's and left the pack on the counter.

Carly points inside the house. "Still on the counter where you left them."

"I totally thought…"

"Johnny was trying to trap you." Carly laughs. "Did it occur to you to maybe say no?"

Gia rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, have you seen my husband?"

"Well what are you going to do when the subject does come up?" Carly wonders. "You have legitimate concerns and I don't really see an easy fix."

Gia sighs and gazes toward the house. "We'll take it as it comes, I guess. Whatever happens we'll make the decision together."

"Well I don't know if this helps," Carly's eyes get a devilish twinkle, "but it could be worse. At least you don't have to worry about Old Lady Cassadine trying to steal the kid."

"Oh gawd shut up." Gia throws a muffin at her but has to laugh.

Jason hands him a beer. "So I figure you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Going back to Port Charles." Johnny nods.

Jason downs half his beer. "I want you to be my right hand but the choice is yours. I don't want to make this about loyalty or you to feel like you owe me anything. You've proven you're loyal and you don't owe me anything."

"You saved my life." Johnny disputes.

Jason shakes his head. "I put it at risk in the first place."

"You made the right call. Sonny was fucking up and it was just a matter of time before he got all of us killed, Carly and Michael included." Johnny takes a pull of his beer.

Jason looks away. "You tried to tell me back then but I couldn't see it. If I'd known then what I know now…" Jason rubs his head roughly. "The things he's done to her over the years…he should be dead ten times over by now but I kept letting him get a pass. Then Michael got shot and Sonny…" Jason growls. "Sonny just moved on."

"So are you ready now?" Johnny sits his beer aside and his eyes turn cold. "Are you finally ready to put Sonny in the ground where he belongs?"

Jason sighs. "He married into the Zacchara organization."

"The Zacchara's have a lot of power and the chick, Claudia; I hear she's as dangerous as they come." Johnny whistles.

Jason nods. "She's real. I've been pinned down with her a few times and every time she's been solid."

"Wait you got shot at with her and she had your back?" Johnny inquires.

Jason nods and takes another pull of his beer. "Yeah, I think a relationship between the two organizations could work. Johnny and Claudia; they're reasonable. Claudia's a loon but she loves her brother to the fullest and she'll avoid a war whenever possible to keep him protected. We could've made peace a long time ago if it wasn't for Sonny. He has an unnatural hate for Johnny Z."

"He's jealous." Johnny shrugs. "He's young, rich, and his daddy handed him the business on a silver platter."

Jason nods. "Yeah maybe but I don't know. It's something deeper to it I think."

"Well how does Claudia feel about Sonny? If she's loyal to her brother and he hates him maybe…"

Jason rubs the back of his head. "One of the reasons she married him was to keep Johnny safe but she also sees Sonny as a way to be safe from her psychotic father."

"So we take out Anthony and she takes out Sonny then we form a business relationship that's mutually beneficial. It's a win for everybody."

Jason smiles, "It's good to have my brother back."

"Good to be back." Johnny grins.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Are you listening to me?" Claudia fiddles with the end of her nail file. She is suddenly struck by the overwhelming urge to stick it in Sonny's neck.

He flashes his dimples. "Do I ever listen to you, sweetheart? You're a slut. I married you because it was the only way to get control of your family empire. I tolerate you because I have to. I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

Claudia feels the sting of his words but tries her best to shake them off. She gives a smile of her own. "Well in that case let it burn." She turns on her red heel and saunters from the study and out the door.

"Let it…" Sonny's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion until the smell of smoke emanating from his kitchen assaults his nose. "That bit…MAX!"

Claudia slides into the driver's seat of her Mercedes. "Screw this." She shifts into gear and floors it down the driveway. A short while later she's entering the home she's affectionately nicknamed Wayne Manor.

She slips off her heels as she sneaks up behind him. "Hey Batman, miss me?"

Nikolas turns with a serious expression and kisses her before stepping away and clasping his hands behind his back. "We can't continue like this."

Claudia's smile fades and her defenses rise. "Nicky, don't."

"Don't? I have to." He pins his eyes on her. "I love you. I didn't want to. I never planned to but the fact remains I do. I won't share you."

Claudia rolls her eyes although secretly her heart is soaring. "What is it about Princes huh? Always feel entitled to whatever they want. Well sorry Batman, that doesn't fly here. I'll give you what I'm willing to and nothing more."

"Sorry Princess, that doesn't fly here." Nikolas shoots back. His eyes start to grow dark. "You may have started this but it's my game now and we're going to play by my rules."

Claudia takes a step towards him. "I have never played by the rules."

"You will now." He takes a step forward.

She takes another step. "Or what?"

His hand shoots out and pulls her flush against him. The mutual assault leaves both of them breathless and sated. Claudia sits up slowly and reaches for her shirt. He props up on his elbow to watch her.

"Stay."

She closes her eyes and wishes for the millionth time she could honor his request. "You know I can't."

"Why?" He watches as she finishes dressing. She leans down and for a moment he could swear he sees tears in her eyes but the moment is so fleeting he wonders if he imagined it.

She kisses him softly. "Because I love you too." And with that she's gone.

* * *

"You look like someone peed in your cornflakes." Johnny Zacchara frowns at his sister as she slips into the chair across from him.

Claudia shakes her head with a growl. "Men!"

"What'd Corinthos do now?" Johnny glares. "Claudia you don't have to stay in this sham of a marriage. Just walk away."

"I can handle Sonny." She toys with the knife on the table. "It's Nikolas that's driving me insane."

Johnny tries to cover his laugh with a cough. "He said it again?"

"Yes." Claudia growls. "We have a perfectly good thing going and he keeps screwing it up with all this damn love talk. When is he going to learn love just doesn't work for people like us? It's not like his track record with love is anything to brag about either."

Johnny sits back and smiles. "Yes we know. You're both too dark and dangerous for love. Love is weakness and for suckers."

"Shut up John." She tosses a crouton at him but has to smile. God, how she loves her baby brother. "Yes love is for suckers. Present company included. Look at the relationship with you and Lulu. Love drove her insane and it nearly sent you to prison."

John's smile disappears. He wishes he could tell Claudia the truth. That it was guilt, not love that drove Lulu into Shadybrook. "Leave Lulu out of this."

"Fine but you get my point." Claudia sighs.

Johnny blows out a breath. "Love isn't weakness Claud. It's probably the hardest thing a person can do. To put faith, your whole heart, in the other persons' hand. That takes a strength most people aren't capable of."

"Only to have it stomped and spit on. No thank you." Claudia takes a deep swallow of her drink. "Forget it. Plus daddy would kill him in a heartbeat if he thought Nik was screwing up his plans for me and Sonny."

Johnny grins. "And now we get to the heart of the matter. You're trying to protect him. You love him Claudee. It's obvious and don't worry about Anthony. I'll deal with him."

"John, you'll stay away from daddy." Claudia eyes turn fierce. "The only reason I'm going along with any of this is to keep you safe. Don't provoke the old man."

John growls. "You shouldn't be married to a man who hates you just to protect me. It's not right and I won't stand for it."

"It's my choice John. Mine!" Claudia stands up. "I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing. Just be patient and all this will pay off."

He shakes his head. "You keep saying that but I can't see how."

"You will." With a wink she leaves.

* * *

"This may be easier than I thought." Jason tells Johnny as he ends his call.

Johnny turns from where he's watching Carly, Gia and Morgan. "What happened?"

"She set fire to his kitchen and she's sleeping with Nikolas Cassadine."

Johnny groans, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"He's not my favorite person either." Jason shrugs. "But it shows she's not all in with Sonny."

Johnny nods slowly. "I wonder if Sonny knows."

Jason gives him a look. "Who's around to tell him?"

"True." Johnny laughs. "When are you going to approach her?"

Jason watches Carly waddle to the restroom. "I don't want to leave until the baby is born."

"But if you get this handled you can have the road cleared by the time you bring your family home." Johnny reasons. "I have to say though; part of me would love to see Sonny's face when you come back with Carly and your kid."

Jason smiles at the thought. "So would I."

A nurse calls for Carly. Jason indicates she's in the restroom. When she comes back they enter the small room. Carly changes into her gown and waits for the doctor. When Dr. Linn enters she introduces him to Jason.

"Peter, this is Jason Morgan." Carly smiles proudly.

Peter shakes his hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

Jason bombards him with questions regarding Carly and the health of the baby. Dr. Linn reassures him all is well with both mom and baby. Pretty soon the sound of a rapid heartbeat fills the room.

Carly looks up at Jason and smiles softly as she takes his hand. Jason leans down to kiss her forehead.

"So Carly, I'll see you again in a week. In the meantime…."

Carly laughs. "I know, rest."

"And?"

Carly grumbles. "Water, gallons and gallons of water."

"I don't want you to dehydrate." Peter reminds her. "The last thing you want is to be on an IV again."

Jason looks down at her. "Again?"

"It was hot. I thought I'd drank enough but apparently not." Carly explains. "It was one time but he hasn't let me forget it."

Peter pats her hand. "Just want the best for my favorite patient."

Carly laughs but Jason eyes narrow as he watches their interaction. Once he's gone, Jason turns to Carly.

"He wants you."

Carly slips into her summer dress. "He's gay, Jason."

"Are you sure?"

Carly laughs. "Gia and I helped him and his partner decorate their house. We have dinner together twice a month. Yes, I'm sure he's gay." She wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him. "It's nice to know even big as a whale I can inspire jealousy."

"I'm not jealous." Jason frowns.

Carly smiles wickedly. "Uh huh."

Once they are back in the waiting room Gia holds out her hand. Carly slips her the fifty. Gia smirks at Jason. Johnny looks back and forth.

Jason smirks back at Gia. "So you and Carly have been double dating?"

"What?" Johnny frowns.

Gia shoots daggers at Jason who laughs. "You are such an asshole." She tucks her arm around Johnny's waist. "I'll explain later."

Johnny looks at Jason. Jason gives a barely noticeable nod and Johnny relaxes. "Okay."

Carly laughs softly into Jason's shoulder. "Did you have to do that?"

"She started it." He takes her hand.

The nurse stops her from leaving. "Mrs. Morgan? Don't forget your appointment reminder."

Jason tightens his hand on hers. "I like the sound of that."

"What? Appointment reminder?" Carly teases.

He leads them to the truck. "Mrs. Morgan."

"Yeah?" Carly smiles as she brushes past him to get into the SUV. "Do something about it then."

Later that night Gia and Johnny walk into Carly's house shaking their heads. "Only Jason Morgan."

Carly follows them inside looking a bit shell shocked. "When will I learn to quit daring that man?" She raises her hand and the diamond shining on her left hand catches the light. "Did we really just?"

"Get married?" Jason laughs as he comes in carrying Morgan. "Yes."

Johnny takes the sleeping Morgan from Jason. "Why don't we take him home with us for the night?"

Jason looks over at Carly who is still staring at the rock on her hand. "Good idea." He kisses the top of Morgan's head. "See you later buddy."

Once they're gone he walks over to Carly. "Any regrets?"

"Only one." Carly turns towards him and a smile tugs at her lips. "I wish I'd figured out years ago it only took a dare or two to get us here."

He runs a hand down her face and cups the back of her neck. "It wasn't the dare, Caroline."

She tilts into his touch. "What was it?"

"Love." He leans down and kisses her softly.

She pulls away and licks her lips after a moment. "Okay so we got love, we got marriage, and definitely have Caroline with a baby carriage. What's next Jase?"

"Everything." He lifts her with ease and carries her upstairs.

* * *

Claudia ducks as the glass explodes around her. "What in the hell is your problem?"

"You've gone too far this time little girl." Sonny yells. "My kitchen is off limits, am I clear?"

Claudia picks the shards of glass from her arm. "What are you talking about? I didn't set fire to your kitchen and I TRIED to tell you I smelled something burning."

"ENOUGH!" Sonny screams. "Enough of your lies!"

Claudia walks into his personal space. "If I set fire to something in this house it wouldn't be the kitchen, Corinthos." Her meaning is crystal clear.

"Take your best shot." Sonny holds his arms out in invitation.

Claudia gives a bone chilling smile. "It wouldn't take my best." She touches Sonny's cheek lightly.

"Claudia, don't you get tired of these games?" Kate enters the living room from the patio. "Sonny, will never love you and the way you throw yourself at him is disgusting."

Claudia growls "Get the hell out of my house."

"It's my house and you don't talk to her like that." Sonny defends Kate.

"What about the way she's talking to me?" Claudia argues. "Like it or not, I'm your wife. I will not be disrespected in my home Sonny. If you want to talk to the ice queen then take it to her place."

Kate sits down regally. "Sonny married you for one reason only. It wasn't love as much as you like to pretend otherwise."

"Believe me; I know it's not love bonding me and Sonny. Love is for idiots. I mean look at you Katie." Claudia gives a toothy smile. "Love got you shot twice and you're still not together. Talk to me like that again and I highly doubt you'll survive a third." She turns on her heel and walks out.

She stops in the foyer and watches silently as Sonny and Kate embrace. John walks in and stands behind her. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve better than this Claudee. I wish you could see it. You've given Trevor and our father too much power over you."

Claudia stiffens. "Nobody has power over me, John. It's the one thing I've worked my entire life to be sure of."

"So you want to be here with Sonny? You want to be married to a man who openly disrespects you. A man who is in your living room kissing his ex-fiancé like it's perfectly acceptable."

Claudia turns. "It's not for our father or Trevor. I'm doing this for you. It was the only way to get Anthony to back off of you. It was the only way to be on the inside in case Sonny tries to do something else to you. Do I want to be with Sonny? Hell no. I would love nothing more than to slit his throat, hang him upside down from a hook and drain him dry like the pig he is."

Johnny glares at Sonny. "Then do it. Kill him, I'll take my rightful place as head of the Zacchara's and you'll be my right hand."

Claudia places a hand on top of his. "If I really thought you wanted this life I'd do it but you don't John and I won't let you throw your life away in some attempt to save mine."

"Claudia, you're not listening." Johnny grabs her hand and leads her outside. "I'm taking my rightful place and I need your help to do it."

Claudia glances back at the house. "Why?"

"Because I'm a Zacchara and I'm your brother." He says simply. "The money, the power, and the respect; at the end of the day it rightfully belongs to me and I'm not letting anyone, especially Corinthos take what's mine. Maybe this was father's desired outcome all along, I don't know, but watching Sonny flaunt his power, Zacchara power all over town and the disrespect he shows my sister, it ends now. Now are you going to stand with me?"

Claudia shakes her head and punches him lightly. "Do you have to ask? I always have your back little brother. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Morgan." Jason answers his cell with his usual clipped coldness.

John takes a deep breath then jumps in. "Zacchara. I need to meet with you."

Jason looks down at a sleeping Carly. He eases carefully from the bed and walks into the living room. "I'm not available."

"It's important Jason." John paces.

Jason rests on the arm of the couch. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Carly waits for him to be done before she rests her arms over his shoulders. "Don't tell me the honeymoon is over all ready." She can feel the tension in his shoulders and starts to massage them. "Jase, if you need to go back…I'll understand. As long as you're back by the time she gets here really we'll be fine."

He sighs and pulls her to stand in front of him. "I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to go but I know the world doesn't stop because I want it too." Carly snuggles into him. "Just hurry back."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to see Johnny Zacchara."

"What does he want?" Carly frowns. "You think something happened to Sonny?"

Jason frowns. "No. I would have heard by now. Something is going on though."

"Then you have to go. Call the pilot. I'll make you a sandwich." Carly sees his look. "I know how to make a sandwich, Jason."

Jason hugs her close. "It's not a sandwich I'm hungry for."

"You did not just say that." Carly laughs as he carries her back upstairs.

* * *

"I'm here. What do you want?" Jason meets with Johnny on the docks.

Johnny stands at the edge of the dock. "I wanted to give you a heads up. I'm taking back control of the family business."

"Good for you." Jason states flatly. "What does that have to do with me?"

Johnny turns around. "It's no secret you and Sonny had a falling out, Jason." Jason doesn't comment one way or the other. "Look I know you and Sonny use to be tight. I just need to hear from you that if something were to…happen…to him you wouldn't be looking to even the score on his behalf."

"What happens to Sonny is not my concern. I just need you to know that the same rules regarding the shipping lanes apply." Jason folds his arms across his chest.

Johnny nods. "I'm hoping we can find a way to work together here."

"When you have control, we'll talk." Jason shifts slightly.

Claudia joins them on the docks. "Are you boys playing nice? Jason, how've you been?"

"Good and you?" Jason eyes her coolly.

Claudia looks at John. "It's getting better."

"I have to go. Call me when you're ready to do business." Jason aims at Johnny.

Claudia gives a husky laugh. "Tell Carly I said congratulations."

Jason gives a slight grin as he walks away.

John looks at her in confusion. "Congratulations on what? And how do you know he's seen Carly?"

Claudia ruffles his hair. "If you're gonna be a mob boss you have to get more observant kid. That man has been walking around this town like a ghost for months and now he seems downright jovial well as jovial as he can be for Jason. Plus there is the new addition to his left ring finger. There's no way he married anyone but Carly."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Jason, how are you?" Bobbie opens the door to the Brownstone with a look of concern. As much as she's missed her daughter, she knows Jason has suffered worse. She's tried to discover what caused the rift between the dynamic duo but as usual Jason revealed nothing.

Jason shifts his weight. "May I come in?"

She steps to the side so he can enter. Once he's in she pounces. "Have you heard anything? I have a new list of care facilities she may have taken Michael. Let me get my purse."

"Bobbie, that's not necessary. I found her. Well she called me but I've seen her. She's okay."

"She called you?" Bobbie sits on the end of the couch. "Where is she? Did you tell her how worried and scared she's had me? You have her call me as soon as you can."

Jason sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "She had her reason for leaving and much as I hated it, I understand. We've talked about it and worked it out."

"So where is she?" Bobbie stands. "Is she back?"

Jason shakes his head. "She can't fly right now but she'll be home soon."

"She can't fly right now?" Bobbie eyes him. "You don't seem overly concerned about it. Is she, is Carly pregnant?"

Jason smiles softly. "Very."

"Judging by that smile," Bobbie laughs, "I'd say I owe you congratulations."

Jason nods. "We're a family again. In the way we were meant to be. If Michael were here things would be perfect." He sighs and sits on the couch.

"Michael would want you to continue living, Jason and if he were able to he'd tell you how happy he is you're both finally back where you belong." Bobbie takes a seat next to him. "You never stopped being the person he depends on most. He never stopped thinking of you as his dad. He loves Sonny, I know that, but we've had enough conversations to where I know who he viewed as his father."

Jason eyes brim with tears. "I feel so much regret. I don't usually let myself feel anything but I keep thinking if I'd just let go earlier; If I'd let myself admit how much I still loved her and wanted to be with her this never would have happened."

"You know better than anyone the past can't be changed." Bobbie pats his hand. "All you can do is move forward and pray we get our miracle and our boy wakes up." She lifts his hand as hers comes in contact with something cold. "Jason?" She gives a pointed look at the wedding ring.

Jason gives a boyish smile. "Yesterday."

Bobbie hugs him. "I guess it goes without saying but welcome to the family Jason."

* * *

"Where is he?" Carly wails as she paces.

Gia tries to get her to sit. "He'll be back as soon as he can. You have to sit down, Lee."

"I can't believe this is happening." She grits her teeth as another contraction hits. "We had three more weeks. She can't come now."

Gia changes tactics. "Well walking back and forth sure isn't helping things. Doesn't walking induce labor?"

Carly promptly stops pacing and takes a seat. "Maybe its false labor. I mean the contractions aren't that bad. How far apart are they now?"

Gia checks her watch. "Fourteen minutes."

"Okay so maybe this is just like the previews you know?" Carly chews her lip. "The main attraction may not happen until scheduled."

Gia frowns. "Carly you've done this twice before. Shouldn't you know if it's real or not?"

"This is the first time I've gone according to whatever book there is on this kinda thing." She calls Jason on his cell but again no answer.

Gia sighs, "He's probably on his way back." She checks her watch. "Well so far so good. You haven't had another one have you?"

Carly shakes her head. "No, not yet but maybe we should tell Johnny just in case."

"Okay." Gia walks to the back door and yells for Johnny. He joins them a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Johnny frowns as he enters the kitchen.

Gia rubs his arm. "Don't freak out. She's in labor."

"Whoa, not in labor; I'm having contractions and that's it." Carly protests. "No labor here. This baby is not coming for another three weeks with Jason by my side."

Johnny nods as he grabs her keys from the counter. "Let's go."

"We're not going anywhere." Carly insists. "The contractions are way far apart. I just wanted to tell you in case…"

Johnny shakes his head. "No in case. I know your history with pregnancies Carly and I'm not taking any chances. Now get your hospital bag because you're going."

Carly grumbles as she gets up. Truth is she's scared of what could happen too but she wants Jason there for the big day so she'll stall as long as she has to even if it means trying to control her own body.

Halfway out of the kitchen she feels a whoosh as her water breaks. Gia and Johnny rush to her side.

Carly groans. "This so sucks. Why'd I tell him it was okay to leave? He's going to miss it."

"No he won't." Johnny reassures her.

Gia rubs her back. "She's tried to call him since this started but he's not answering. He has no idea what's going on."

"He's on his way back." Johnny informs them. "I talked to him an hour ago. He probably didn't have reception when you tried." He pulls out his cell and calls.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks immediately.

"She's in labor. Meet us at the hospital." Johnny replies rapidly.

Carly reaches for the phone. "Jase? Where are you?"

"Almost there." Jason reassures her. "We're landing now. Don't worry about me okay? Get to the hospital."

Carly smiles, "Okay just hurry. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Caroline Morgan?" Jason skids to a halt by the nurses' station.

Johnny flags him over. "She's in here."

Jason rushes over. "Is she okay? Has the baby…"

"Whoa slow down." Johnny slaps him on the back. "She's doing fine; can cuss like a sailor but doing fine."

Jason opens the door and the sight of Carly curled up in pain makes his heart skip a beat.

"You made it." She tries to smile but it comes out as a grimace.

He strokes her hair. "How is it?"

"It sucks." Carly admits as tears slip from her eyes.

He bends down to kiss her. "Why don't you get something for the pain?"

"I want to but…" She trails off as another contraction hits and she cries out.

Gia explains, "She was scared it'd speed up her labor."

"That sounds like a good thing." Jason raises a brow. He rubs her back as another contraction takes hold.

Carly grips his hand tightly. "I didn't want you to miss it."

"Well I'm here now." He reassures her. "Tell the nurse to get her something." He instructs Gia.

Carly adds, "Please."

Once she's gone Jason moves into her spot. "It's going to be okay. She's going to be strong and healthy just like her parents. We're going to bring her home and you're going to rock her and sing to her like you did Michael and Morgan."

"She needs a name." Carly reminds him.

Jason smiles, "Whatever you want is okay with me."

"No. We have to choose together." Carly is firm.

He sighs and tries to think. "Carly, you know I'm not good at this."

"You named Michael." She protests.

He nods. "I named him after Sonny. I didn't really think about it."

"Speaking of Sonny; how was your trip?" Carly lets out a breath as another contraction hits.

Jason strokes her hair. "Don't worry about anything else right now. I don't want the business to be a part of this moment. This is about you, me and our kids."

Carly tears up again and this time not just from the pain. "I'm scared, Jase. She's coming so early. Peter says it's okay but what if its not?"

"If it's not we'll get through it." He says confidently though part of him is scared too. "We're not going to lose her. If she has to stay a couple of extra days then we'll be here and we'll get her through it."

Peter walks in with Gia. "We're getting the epidural ready but first I want to check you."

"Okay." Carly turns from her side to her back.

Gia takes her other hand. "Everything is going to be fine, Lee."

"Carly, are you feeling the urge to push?" Peter asks.

Carly frowns. "No, not yet. Why?"

"You're fully dilated." He reveals. "We're ready to have a baby." He calls for the rest of the team and starts to give instructions.

Gia leans down. "I'm going to go wait with Johnny and Morgan."

"No. I want you here." Carly grips her hand.

Gia looks at Jason. "I don't want to intrude, Carly. It's okay."

"You've gone through this entire ride with me, G. I want you to be here when your goddaughter takes her first breath." Carly squeezes her hand. "Jason, do you mind if Gia stays?"

Jason frowns. "Why would I mind?"

"See?" Carly rolls her eyes.

Peter focuses her. "Okay Carly I want you to take a deep breath and hold it as you push for a ten count."

Carly does as instructed as Jason and Gia support her. Over and over again she pushes until finally a little cry fills the air around them. Carly looks down in wonder as the tiny body is placed on her chest. Her hand strokes the light hair on the head as Jason gazes down completely entranced.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Peter announces.

Gia covers her mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Are you sure?" Carly looks at Peter in astonishment.

Jason looks down at his son. "He's perfect."

The nurse takes him so they can assess him. Gia leaves to tell Johnny and Morgan the news. Carly and Jason continue to stare at their new son. Once mother and son are done they're moved into a recovery room.

Jason takes him from the bassinet and sits next to Carly on the bed. She strokes her son's puffy cheeks with one finger.

"He's beautiful Jase." Carly awes.

Jason kisses him lightly. "He looks like you."

"No, he looks like you."

Jason shifts him. "He has your mouth."

"He has your nose and chin." She points out. "When he wakes up I bet he'll have your eyes."

Jason shakes his head. "He's going to have your eyes."

"Gia and I have a lot of returns to make." Carly groans as she takes him from Jason.

Jason shakes his head. "Save it."

"For?" Carly smiles down at their son.

Jason kisses the top of her head. "We'll have a girl one day."

Johnny, Gia and Morgan walk into the room after a light knock. Morgan rushes to the bed. Jason helps him settle next to his mom and brother.

"Hi baby brother." Morgan kisses his cheek. "What's his name?"

Jason and Carly look at each other. "We don't know yet. What would you name him?"

"Turtle." Morgan throws out promptly.

Carly and Gia exchange looks. Morgan has been dropping not so subtle hints that he wants a turtle.

"Well if you name your brother turtle and you get a turtle that would be confusing." Gia explains. "Why don't we think of a different name for the baby?"

Morgan shrugs. "Okay. Can I have a turtle?"

"We'll see." Jason says as the adults laugh.

Carly eyes Johnny, "What's your middle name?"

"Mateo."

Carly turns to Jason. "Well it would keep with the M theme."

"Mateo is a form of Matthew." Gia interjects. "What about Matthew Morgan?"

Jason nods. "I like it."

"Matthew Jason Morgan." Carly mulls it around. "What do you think Morgan?"

Morgan makes faces at the baby. "I like Jason Mateo Morgan. So am I Morgan Morgan now?"

The adults in the room look at each other. Jason gives a subtle nod towards the door and Gia and Johnny leave. Jason takes a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Well buddy you know that Sonny is your dad." Jason starts to explain.

Morgan nods. "But now you're married to mama and you're the baby dad. Does that mean you're my dad now? Or you're still Uncle Jason?"

Carly and Jason exchange looks. How do you begin to explain this to a child?

"Well that's up to you Morgan." Carly rubs his head lightly. "Your dad will always be your dad but Jason can be a dad to you too if you want."

Morgan thinks about it and goes back to his original question. "So I am Morgan Morgan?"

Jason lifts him up and sits him on his lap. "Kinda strange to have two of the same names huh?"

"Yeah." Morgan chews his lip in perfect Carly imitation. "Can I be Lucas Morgan? Like Uncle Lucas?"

Carly looks at Jason. "Let me and Jason talk about this for a minute okay baby?"

"Okay."

Jason calls Johnny to take Morgan to the cafeteria. Once he's gone they look at each other and sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Carly wonders.

Jason takes her hand. "I love Morgan like he's my own. Legally I can adopt him since Sonny gave up his rights. Is that what you want?"

"You know I've always wanted you to be the father of my children." Carly sighs. "Sonny is going to flip out."

Jason sits on the edge of the bed and takes his son. "I know but he gave up his rights willingly. He has no control over what happens now."

"Lucas Morgan?" Carly puts a hand to her head. "That kid scares me sometime. It's like it's no big deal to change your name."

Jason laughs. "Well think about it; nobody around him goes by the name they were born with; Caroline Benson, Jason Quartermaine, Michael Corinthos."

"I know but…"

Jason kisses her. "His given name is Morgan Lucas Corinthos. We'll just shuffle the names around. We can still call him Morgan if he wants us too."

"You make it sound so simple." Carly leans over to kiss him as she swipes the baby from him. "Have Diane draw up the papers."

Jason pulls her into another kiss. "Have we decided on a name for this one?"

"Yes." Carly decides. She smiles down at the sleeping baby. "Welcome to the world Jason Mateo Morgan."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"What about this one?" Carly shows Gia a real estate listing.

Gia considers it but decides against it. "This is going to be next to impossible." She takes a sip of her wine. "Maybe we need to be realistic. Finding two houses for sale next to each other that we both like is a one in a million. We were lucky in Houston. I don't see our luck holding here."

Carly carries the baby to the window. "We're going to find a house next door to each other. We're going to have connecting backyards and our kids are gonna be the best of friends. If we have to have the guys coerce someone to move then so be it. I can't go back to this penthouse living. I thought I could but I can't. I feel caged."

"I know. So do I." Gia admits. "Or maybe it's because we haven't left the penthouse since we landed." They entered Port Charles under the cloak of darkness and haven't ventured out since.

Carly turns to her. "You know you don't have to stay cooped up, G. I don't want to run into Sonny or Kate until I'm ready but that doesn't mean you're confined."

"I'm not complaining." Gia shrugs. "It's not like I really want to see anyone in Port Charles but you, the kids and maybe Lucky."

Johnny comes in. "Hey babe." He bends down to kiss Gia.

"Hey you're back early." Gia lets the kiss linger.

Johnny nods as he moves towards Carly and the baby. After dropping a kiss on Carly's head he smoothly takes his Godson. "Jason will be here in a minute."

Carly stretches. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Johnny looks at her hopefully, "Has he eaten?"

Carly has to laugh. "Yes Uncle Johnny but he can have a few more ounces." She leaves to make the bottle.

"So what's going on?" Gia tries to get it out of him.

Johnny smiles at her. "Nothing beautiful. Just an early one."

"Come on babe…" She wraps her arm around his waist and kisses his neck.

Jason walks through the door. He hangs his jacket on the back of the chair and puts his gun away. Carly comes in with the bottle. He kisses her in greeting.

"Hey you." She whispers against his lips.

He savors the feeling of coming home to her for a moment before he lets her go. "Hey."

"So what brings you guys in so early?" Gia inquires. The sun has barely begun to set.

Jason laughs softly, "Well we have to go back out later but Johnny can't seem to stay away from his Godson for more than an hour or two at a time."

"Neither can you." Johnny argues as he flips him off.

Jason doesn't bother to deny it as he takes his son away from Johnny. As he gazes down at him, he feels his heart literally skip a beat. He looks over at a beaming Carly and mouths the words "thank you". Her smile grows wider in response.

A knock sounds against the Penthouse door making them all tense up. Jason hands the baby over to Johnny as he stands to answer it.

"Good evening." Diane greets the room as she saunters in. "Due to my judicial prowess I was able to expedite the situation regarding Morgan Corinthos nay Lucas Morgan and Michael Corinthos the third. Congratulations." She stops to look at the baby. "You are one cute kid."

"Maybe one day you and Max…" Carly gets a mischievous twinkle.

"Bite your tongue." Diane clucks her tongue. "I will be sending you my bill." She waves a hand as she exits the penthouse.

Carly hands the paperwork to Gia. "Look those over for me. Diane is good but she still works for Sonny. I just want to be sure there are no legal loopholes."

Jason frowns. "Diane wouldn't cross me."

"Well I didn't know she still represents you _and_ Sonny. Talk about a big fat conflict of interest." Carly places a hand on her hip. "If it were up to me, you'd fire her and let Gia be our legal eagle. Who'd have more incentive to see you and Johnny free then her?"

Gia objects, "I don't want to be their legal counsel."

"Why not?" Carly demands to know.

Gia rolls her eyes. "Two reasons. One: I don't want to know more than I have to about what they're into. Two: If I know more than YOU about what they're into you'll start to resent me and I'll lose my sister. No thanks."

"Shut up." Carly sticks her tongue out at her but can't refute her logic. "Fine but when I get Crimson I want you to be counsel of record."

"Deal." Gia agrees.

Jason rocks the baby as he starts to get fussy. "How's the plan for Crimson going?" He's kept his word and given Carly free reign of how she wants to extract her revenge.

"It's not." Carly pouts. "I can't find Jax. I've left a ton of messages but he hasn't called back. I even called Lady Jane but she hasn't heard from him."

Jason frowns. "When's the last time you talked to him?"

"When he signed the divorce papers." Carly shrugs.

Gia chuckles, "Only you would try to reach him in order to give back a small fortune in exchange for one company."

"I don't _need_ his money." Carly shrugs.

Jason hands her the baby. "I can have Spinelli track him down."

Bobbie knocks once as she enters the penthouse. "Where are my grandbabies?" Bobbie greedily heads for little Jason. Morgan comes bounding down the stairs and barrels into his grandma.

"Hi Grandma, I've missed you." He hugs her waist tightly.

Bobbie drops to her knees and wraps her arms around him. "I have missed you so much baby boy."

"I'm not the baby anymore." He protests. "I have a baby brother now."

Bobbie kisses the top of his head. "You will always be one of my babies Morgan."

"I'm Lucas now." Morgan announces. "Just like Uncle Lucas and Great Uncle Luke."

Carly rolls her eyes and mutters, "Like there's anything 'great' about Uncle Luke."

Bobbie throws curious glances around the room as she rises. "Wow that's…something."

Carly sighs and explains. "Jason adopted him and Michael. Diane just dropped off the papers. It's official."

"Congratulations." Bobbie smiles, "Carly, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Carly turns on her heel and walks into the kitchen. Before Bobbie can say a word, Carly pounces. "It's done. I understand that you may feel I'm making a mistake but Jason is the best thing that's ever happened to me and my boys. He is not Sonny and I know he'll never make the mistakes that Sonny did."

"Can I speak now?" Bobbie leans against the counter. "I know you love Jason honey, you have for years but you have to understand my concerns. One moment you're married to Jax, the next that's over and then you're gone for months without a word. Next thing I know Jason is on my doorstep and you're married and having a baby. Now he's adopted Michael and Morgan. Morgan is changing his name. It's all a bit much AND what do you think Sonny is going to do when he finds out about all of this? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Carly sits on a stool. "Sonny is not my concern. This family is. Sonny gave away all rights to the boys just so he can impress Kate. He was able to drop the boys like it was nothing. That is not the kind of man I want anywhere near my kids."

* * *

"I said I want you to come home." Sonny flashes his dimples at her.

Claudia isn't buying it. "And I said no. Actually I said hell no but either way the no stands."

Sonny takes a deep breath to reign in his temper. "We have an arrangement. If you're not at home with me the men may start to think…"

"That I left your sorry ass?" She leans her hip against the doorway. "Good. I did. I told you Sonny, I'm not about to be disrespected in my own home and you tried me more than once. This is the result. Now if it's hard for you to swallow that someone would actually leave you? That's too damn bad."

As she watches him fidget she wishes for the umpteenth time she could go on and kill him but she made Johnny a promise he'd get that honor and though it pains her to think of her brother as a killer…she agreed out of duty. Johnny's the boss now and she'll follow his lead until she sees whether or not he can truly handle it.

Johnny taps Sonny on his shoulder. "I told you to stay away from my sister Corinthos."

"And I told you to stay out of adult conversations, boy." Sonny puffs up. "This is between me and my wife."

Claudia rolls her eyes. "I'd really like it if you'd stop calling me that."

"Like it or not that's what you are until death do us part." He emphasizes the death part with a raised lip at Johnny.

Johnny takes a step closer. "Please tell me that was a threat against me or my sister. You might want to remember you don't have Jason to do your dirty work Corinthos. You come around my sister again and I will take you out personally."

"This isn't over." He warns Claudia as he leaves.

She calls after him, "But it can be. Remember that." She pushes off the doorway and heads for the bar. "I swear to ugh that man shows more interest now than the entire time I lived in that house."

"Because Sonny wants what he can't have." Johnny accepts a drink from her. "The man is a pig."

Claudia nods as she hops up on the table. "Yes he is but he's also a dangerous pig. With or without Jason, he's going to make a move soon."

"I've finished moving the last of my men into place." Johnny reveals. "None of our people wanted to be merged with Corinthos. Maybe if Morgan had come in with him but Sonny's reputation alone doesn't inspire loyalty amongst the ranks."

Claudia sneers. "Why would it? The man walks in and out of the mob at will depending on what angle he's working with the latest piece of ass he's chasing. There's no real honor, no loyalty. He's a joke and our father just proves how insane he really is by allowing him anywhere near our family business."

Johnny gets up to answer the door. He barely suppresses his smile when he sees the Prince standing on the other side; his hands clasped formally behind his back.

"What can I do for you?" Johnny asks.

Nik gives him a measured look noting the tiny crinkles of barely suppressed laughter around the corners of his mouth. "May I speak with Claudia, please?"

"Claudee it's for you." Johnny opens the door wide and makes a sweeping gesture for Nikolas to enter.

Claudia makes a gesture to fix her hair but catches herself just in time. She slips on a mask of indifference. "What do you want Batman?"

"I'm going to make some calls in the yeah okay…" Johnny leaves them alone.

Nik steps close to where she's lounging on the table as if it's an actual seat. "You haven't returned my calls."

"I don't want to talk to you." She lies effortlessly.

Nik smiles and it sends butterflies through her stomach. "I do not believe you."

"If I wanted to talk or see you I know my way to the bat cave." She swings one leg lazily.

Nik shakes his head and catches her leg mid swing. Pulling her leg with one sharp tug he plants himself directly in between her legs. "You said you love me too." He places one hand firmly on the back of her neck.

"I lied." She hates the breathless way her voice sounds and the sudden urge she feels to devour the man standing in front of her. She can't have feelings for Nikolas. She just can't. She won't.

"Claudia?" Nik leans in closer to her lips.

"What?" She lifts her chin in defiance.

"Shut up." He closes the distance between them with ease.

Claudia barely recognizes herself. The soft whimpers. The low moans. The way she clings to him as they make love right there in the middle of the apartment she shares with her brother; a brother who she prays is wise enough to stay in his room. By the time they make it into her bedroom they are spent.

She lies with her head on his chest as he strokes her hair. She kisses his chest lightly. Her reward is the sound of his breath quickening.

"I love you." He lifts her chin so she will see the seriousness in his eyes. "I understand the strange loyalty you're trying to show me by not allowing yourself to feel for me. You fear that your father will eliminate me from your life if you allow yourself to be with me. I have the same fear because of my grandmother. She will surely not approve of you."

Claudia snickers slightly, "Crazy Granny Cassadine and loony Papa Zacchara; we should hook them up."

Nik tugs on her hair sharply. "Claudia, I need you to take this seriously. Helena is dangerous. You _will_ be in danger because of her."

"I'm in danger on a daily basis anyway." Claudia dismisses it. "What's one more person looking to take me out?"

Nik shakes his head as he frowns. "She isn't some thug who is going to come at you guns blazing or even knife you on the pier; though she is quite fond of stilettos. It will be more subtle. Maybe poison. Perhaps she'll kidnap you as she did my mother Laura or brainwash you as she did my brother Lucky."

Claudia sits up and stares at him. "Nikolas, I'm not scared of Helena. If she wants to try me, I say bring it Granny. Anthony is the bigger problem here. You _will_ be in danger because of him. He _will_ come at you guns blazing or have you knifed on the pier."

"I can and will take care of myself." Nikolas sits up as well and leans against her headboard. He takes her hand between his own. "My main concern is for you."

"And mine for you." She responds equally as intense. "Johnny is the only thing in my life that I've ever given my heart too and for the most part I know daddy won't really hurt him. If he finds out there's someone else in my life that I love he won't hesitate to kill you just to hurt me. Do you really understand what you're getting yourself into by being with me?"

Nik touches her cheek lightly. "I think I may be the only person who truly understands. My entire life has been drenched in death, betrayal and deception. I've spent my life denying parts of who I am to please some people and embracing parts of who I'm not to please others. I'm ready to be whole Claudia. I can be whole with you. You _can_ be whole with me. The choice is yours. Will you allow yourself to love me? Will you allow me to love you?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Claudia dodges the question as she tries to take her hand from his.

He tightens his grip. "Answer me now. If the answer is no, I will leave and wait until you are ready to come to me. If the answer is yes, we need to strategize the best way to keep each other safe. You know the avenues your father will try to use against me. I know my grandmother. We have to work together for this to be successful."

"You're pushy, you know that?" She folds her arms across her chest.

He smiles suddenly. "And you're stalling. You love me Claudia. Say it."

"No." She presses her lips firmly together. He slips a hand beneath the sheet and her breath comes out in a resounding whoosh. "You're not playing fair."

"Because I'm not playing." He kisses her lightly. "I love you."

"Damn it I love you too. Are you happy now?" She glares at him.

He laughs slightly as he pulls her underneath him. "Indubitably."

* * *

"Report." Sonny demands as he walks into his office.

Julio clears his throat nervously. He's newly assigned to Sonny and judging by the little he's seen he understands now why promotion inside Sonny's organization is met with trepidation more so than elation.

"Nikolas Cassadine arrived at Mrs. Corinthos apartment shortly after you left. He's still inside." Julio informs him.

Sonny clenches the glass in his hand and hisses, "That whore."

"Also Mr. Morgan is back in town." He continues hesitantly.

Sonny smiles smugly. "Another dry search for my other whore of a wife no doubt."

"Sir, according to our man inside Harborview, Mr. Morgan was in the company of your ex wife, son and a newborn as well as Johnny Mancini and Gia Campbell. The women and children have not left the Penthouse since they arrived but Mr. Morgan and Mancini have been out regularly. No word on what they're doing."

Sonny is sitting in stunned silence. "Johnny? They're sure it was Johnny Mancini?"

"Yes Sir."

"All this time Jason has been lying to me. He betrayed me." Sonny covers his mouth briefly and bows his head. When he raises his head, he gives Julio instructions in a flat tone. "Jason is a traitor and traitors must be dealt with. Call Miguel."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Jason keeps one eye on Johnny as Gia and Carly talk to him about their housing issue. He can tell Johnny is quickly approaching rage and wonders who is on the other end of the phone call. He's brought back to reality when Carly huffs.

"Just go. You're not listening anyway." She pouts.

Jason shakes his head. "I heard you. You can't find houses next door to each other that you both like. Why don't we buy a big piece of property so you can build two houses designed however you want?"

Gia and Carly exchange sheepish looks. "Um, cause we didn't think of that."

"See, this is one of the reasons I love you so much." Carly squeals and kisses him firmly on the lips. "Now go see what's bugging Johnny before he pops a blood vessel."

"And that's one of the reasons I love you so much." He returns the kiss as he rises from his seat. He slaps Johnny on the back and gestures towards the kitchen.

Johnny growls into the phone, "Keep me posted."

"What's going on?" Jason hands him a beer but Johnny sits it to the side.

"That was Miguel. Sonny made the call." Johnny snarls. "He made the fucking call."

Jason remains calm as the last veil is lifted. Sonny is now just another enemy that needs to be eradicated. He takes a long pull of his beer.

"Do we have everything in position?" He asks Johnny.

Johnny nods. "Just give me the word. I'll do it myself."

"No." Jason folds his arms across his chest and a cold smile starts to emerge on his face. "No, it won't be you. This one is mine."

When they walk back into the living room Carly takes one look at his face and rises swiftly.

"What'd he do?" She hisses.

Jason shakes his head. "I'm going to take care of it. Don't worry."

"Son of a…he did it, didn't he?" She gasps. Jason nods once and her eyes brim with tears. "Oh Jase."

Jason hugs her tightly. "Carly, I'm okay. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know what you have to do and I support it but it's not okay." She shakes her head. "You're going to be hurt afterwards and I hate that because he doesn't deserve it. Gawd, I swear that man is a piece of shit. The best thing he's ever done is upstairs right now with no idea, thank god, what a coward his biological father really is."

Jason rubs her arms soothingly. "Baby, I need you to calm down okay. If the kids feel you stressing out they'll know something is wrong. I'm going to take care of this and then I'll be back here, to you, to our family. I promise."

"You better." She takes a deep breath. "Just…end this."

He leans his forehead against hers. "I will. I'm not going to let Sonny take anything else from us."

"Are you going to tell him before?" Carly's eyes start to get a gleam.

He laughs. "You want me too?"

"Hell yes." She kisses him. "Go upstairs and kiss your kids before you leave."

He returns the kiss then jogs upstairs. A few minutes later, he comes down with a determined glint in his eyes. With a single look at Johnny they're out the door.

Carly sits on the couch next to Gia. "Tell me they'll be okay."

"I was going to ask you to tell me that." Gia sighs and leans into the cushions.

Carly turns to look at her. "Back to the houses?"

"Yeah," Gia nods, "it's the only thing we can do something about."

* * *

Johnny reaches for his ringing cell. "Zacchara."

"Tonight." Jason says simply and disconnects.

Johnny races to Claudia's bedroom door and knocks once. She opens a moment later wearing a robe. He looks behind her at Nikolas. "Can I speak to you alone?"

She shuts the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Jason called. It's tonight." He informs her.

She nods once and tilts her head towards the bedroom door. "I have an alibi but I think it'll be a good time for you to pay Maxie a visit don't you?" Far as Claudia's concerned the Commissioners daughter is as good an alibi as it gets.

"She's with Spinelli tonight." Johnny frowns slightly. He and Maxie have been sleeping together for some time now but she refuses to leave her non-husband.

Claudia rolls her eyes. While she has no use for Maxie most days she sure as hell would rather see her brother with the spirited blonde than flighty Lulu. "Call her and tell her you want to see her. She'll meet you. Trust your big sister on this one."

Johnny looks at her skeptically but makes the call. He smiles without realizing it at her bubbly hello. "I need to see you."

"I told you…" She murmurs reluctantly.

Johnny shifts the phone. "Maxie…I need you."

She sighs. "Where?"

"Our spot in ten?" He decides.

She casts a sidelong look at Spinelli and a piece of her feels like crap but another stronger piece of her just cannot resist Johnny Zacchara. "Fifteen." She ends the call.

Claudia is wearing a knowing smirk. "Told ya. You're irresistible little brother. I actually like Spinelli but anyone with eyes can see he can't handle a woman like Maxie. She's too much like…"

"Who? Us?" He raises a brow.

She shudders. "I was almost gonna say me. She loves the thrill of living on the edge. She dances on the line. She needs the freedom to play it fast and loose and Spinelli…he's just not that guy."

"Does he know what he's getting into?" He nods towards the bedroom door.

Claudia's smile suddenly lights up her entire face. "Yeah, he does and he stayed John. He actually stayed."

* * *

Sonny looks up with a startled expression at Jason's sudden presence in his living room. He recovers quickly but is clearly thrown off.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sonny stands from behind his desk. He looks around for Julio.

Jason keeps his cold eyes trained on his former best friend and mentor. He doesn't speak.

Sonny starts to nod slowly. "I heard you found Carly. Is that what this is about?"

Jason still doesn't respond but takes note of what he said. Sonny shouldn't know of Carly's return. That information was restricted to a very select few. He knows Bobbie didn't tell him. Diane is unlikely but not impossible. Jason leans more towards the guards. Obviously someone in their camp is still aligned with Sonny. He'll have to get the name before he finishes him.

"If you have the balls to come into my home then have the guts to tell me what this is about." Sonny puffs up. "What? You came here to gloat? I heard about the new kid. I'm supposed to think it's yours? Are you buying that? We both know Carly's a slut on her best day and a whore on her worst."

Jason still doesn't respond but his eyes burn brighter with each word. He'd told himself for old time's sake he'd end him quick but with each word Sonny is prolonging his own agony. He also notices Sonny hasn't asked about his own son once since he started talking.

Sonny wipes the sweat that's starting to form on his forehead and sniffs. "Either speak or get out! I'm sick of this!"

Johnny leans against the patio door. "Now you should know by now Jason doesn't speak until he wants too."

"You." Sonny glares at him. "I heard you were back. Jason, how could you lie to me? You know what kind of…"

Jason shakes his head. "If you say the word betrayal one more time I'll cut out your tongue. You were fucking up. Johnny needed to get info and he got it the way _I_ told him to. The fact you thought he was capable of that kind of disloyalty is further proof you're not fit to run this business."

Sonny explodes. "I'm not fit? I made you!"

"You gave me a start but I made myself and I've been carrying you for a long time." Jason eyes grow colder. "I didn't realize it then but my ELQ stocks were your only interest in me. It just turned out I was a good enforcer. My decisions kept you alive. My loyalty to you kept you alive through all kinds of shit that should've killed you; fucking Carly, letting Ric get his hands on her and doing nothing about it. You shot her in the fucking head while she was giving birth! You got my son shot because you are so fucking stupid you thought you could just decide to quit. You know there's only one way out!"

Sonny paces the room. "Is this what it's all about? Carly! That bitch has always gotten in your head. I did you a favor when I took her from you. You couldn't control a woman like Carly."

Johnny laughs coldly, "Yeah and you did a real good job at that. You broke her down until she didn't know which way was up. All she knew was she wanted out and you reminded her every day of what she'd lose if she left you…Michael. Well thanks to you she's lost a part of him anyway." He looks at Jason. "_Please_ let me kill this fucker."

"No." Jason states and Sonny starts to relax. "I told you on the way over here. This one is mine."

Sonny laughs nervously. "You think you can do this to _me_? I'm connected. You take me out and people will be at your doorstep before the sun rises. You, Carly, and your whole family…dead except for Morgan. "

Jason smiles and Sonny knows something is coming. "Morgan is _my_ son."

"What?" Sonny's jaw goes slack. "You're a fucking liar. Morgan is mine."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "You know Jason doesn't lie."

"You were fucking her behind my back?" Sonny lunges for him but Jason easily sidesteps and sends a crushing blow to the back of his neck. Sonny drops to the ground in a heap.

Jason nods to Johnny. "Toss him in the trunk."

When Sonny comes to he recognizes the room he's in immediately. He knows it's over. Jason is really going to kill him.

He looks at the man sitting across from him that he once considered a brother. "Just make it quick."

"Was but you talk too much." Jason shrugs. "Before you go, I need to know whose the inside man at the Towers."

Sonny sniffs. "I'm not giving you shit."

"You will." Jason stands. "We both know you will. Save yourself some of the pain and just give it up."

Sonny ignores him and asks the question that's been burning him since he woke up. "Is Morgan really your son?"

"Yes." Jason states evenly. He debates on whether to tell him it's through adoption but decides against it. Let Sonny think he's been played for a fool all this time. He really doesn't care.

"And this new kid?" Sonny lifts his chin.

Jason nods with a hint of a smile. "My wife gave me a new baby boy."

"Your wife?" Sonny yanks against the ropes binding him to the chair. "You _married_ her?"

Jason stretches. "Stop stalling and give me the name."

"Fuck you!" He spits.

Jason shrugs. "Have it your way. Johnny!"

Johnny enters the room. Sonny takes one look at the plastic suit and goggles he's wearing and starts to cry like a baby. Johnny gives Jason a look like "can you believe this shit?"

Once he's done and the name is released, Jason shakes his head. He knew Sonny would break. It was a matter of when, not if, and unsurprisingly it hadn't taken long.

"It's time." He says to Johnny.

Sonny struggles to breathe. "You can't make her happy. Nobody can. In the end, she'll betray you just like she betrayed me. It's who she is."

Jason flips open his knife. "I told you what would happen if you said that word again. _Why_ do you doubt me?" Afterwards the sound of Sonny's muffled screams continue to fill the room.

Johnny folds his arms across his chest and grins. "Nice work. We should've done this ten years ago."

"We weren't ready." Jason shakes his head. "I had to grow up. She had to grow up. I hate what this asshole did to us and we probably would've been together if he hadn't gotten in the way but I don't know if we would have lasted. The place Carly and I are in now…it's gonna last man. All the bullshit, all the drama, me not reacting, her overreacting, it's done. We're solid."

Johnny nods. "Kill this fucker and let's go home to our wives." He looks at the clock. "It's about time to feed my godson again."

Jason laughs. "You're obsessed with my kid." He shoots Sonny once in the head and twice in the chest. "You thought about having one of your own?"

"I'd knock her up tonight if I could but she's not ready." He shrugs as they get ready to leave. "Once we get this house shit settled and our life in some kind of order maybe. Until then…gotta live through you brother."


End file.
